El precio del poder
by Zerohuey
Summary: Un fic. yaoi y lemon, SasuXNaru como pareja principal, pero también hay otras más. Trata de cuando Sasuke se va de Konoha y se queda con Orochimaru.
1. Default Chapter

Bueno, este es mi 2º fic. Será más serio que "La edad de la confusión" creo que más sádico y cruel también. Así quienes no sean buenos para este tipo de tramas XD mejor ni lean.

Advertencias: es yaoi, lemon. Hum... No cabe dentro de violaciones, no, no tiene violación. Aunque lo dejo al pensamiento de cada lector eso de las violaciones, pero bajo mi punto de vista no tiene.

Es un SasuxNaru, OroxSasu y las demás parejas no las diré porque sería contarles lo que pasará en otros caps XD

Es un fic escrito en base de pensamientos, será relatado por Sasuke y Naruto, bueno creo que eso se comprende fácilmente al leer. Los paréntesis son acotaciones mías.

Bueno, pasemos al fic.

**El precio del poder.**

**Capítulo 1: Adiós.**

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Me encontraba de pie, él estaba en el suelo, cerca mió, muy cerca. Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con su rostro, reflejaba tristeza, dolor y agotamiento. No podía dejar de mirarlo, y comprendí que aunque lo tuviera tan cerca y vulnerable no sería capas de matarlo... porque lo amaba. Agaché la cabeza para verlo mejor y la prueba de que era un ninja de Konoha se me calló de la frente y quedó al lado de Naruto. (okas, eso fue todo lo que conté de como fue casi exactamente en el manga, a excepción de las palabras de amor y forma de pensar de Sasuke)

Naruto. - dije con mi voz exhausta, agotado a más no poder. Caí de rodillas a su lado y lo miré fijamente a los ojos, el me devolvió la mirada -

-Sasuke... - estiró la mano para tocarme el rostro - regresa a Konoha, regresa a casa...

A casa... En ese entonces no fui capaz de articular palabra, pero sé que Naruto me comprendió con solo mirarme: no iba a regresar con el a Konoha. Vi como una lágrima le cayó del ojo derecho y rodó por su mejilla formando un camino limpio. Me puse a gatas sobre el y lo abracé depositando un beso en su mejilla ensangrentada.

-Te amo. - le dije con un toque de nostalgia. Sentí que me abrazaba fuerte atrayéndome contra su pecho, y ya teniendo mí cabeza apoyada en este sentí latir su corazón muy veloz y pude oír unos leves sollozos -

-Yo también te amo... Por favor, regresa a Konoha... - no deseaba oír sus suplicas que me partían el alma, así que lo besé en los labios, tenía un leve gusto a sangre, pero eran dulces de todos modos, suaves también -

-Esta será la última vez que te vea... Quiero despedirme a mi manera... - introduje mi mano bajo su camisa esperando alguna reacción de él, saber si me lo permitiría o si le molestaría. Le agradó -

Exploré por primera vez su pecho con mis manos y poco a poco fui despojándolo de las ropas. Ambos éramos vírgenes, nos invadía la curiosidad mezclada con timidez. El por su parte solo me acarició, pero no me quitó nada de ropa; y yo por mi lado no tenía el suficiente tacto y mis carisias era mas bien torpes y bruscas, al igual que cuando estimulé su entrada con mis dedos, sé que le debe haber dolido bastante por como gritó al comienzo, pero también sé que lo disfrutó mucho al poco rato. El cansancio producido por la reciente batalla, las heridas y mi poca costumbre sexual hicieron que no soportara más y decidiera entrar en el, pero no sin antes tener claro que el estaba dispuesto.

-Naruto... ¿Puedo....? - el asintió comprendiendo que era lo que le estaba preguntando, y tras depositar un beso en sus labios me senté - Te amo.

Separé las piernas y lo incité a sentarse también, pero sobre mí, sobre mi erección. Muchas veces me había masturbado, pero lo que sentí esa vez no se podía comparar. El placer corporal mezclado con mis pensamientos lujuriosos y los gemidos de Naruto había hecho para mí un paraíso. Mientras tomaba al rubio por debajo de los muslos y lo hacía subir y bajar por mi pene pensaba mil cosas a la vez, y así mismo sentía mil cosas a la vez. Nunca había imaginado lo cálido, suave y placentero que podía ser el cuerpo de Naruto en el interior, y sus brazos abrazándose a mi por mi cuello me acariciaban la espalda con las manos mientras el gemía en mi oído con la voz más sensual del mundo, mezcla de pasión y dolor y tristeza y felicidad... Naruto lo era todo. Comencé a masturbar el pene del Uzumaki lentamente y luego más rápido sacando de sus labios todo tipo de gemidos. Debió haber estado muy cansado, puesto que se levantó y se acostó boca abajo en el suelo con las piernas abiertas y totalmente rendido y agotado, yo volví a entrar en el, la poca experiencia sexual de ambos hizo que al cabo de pocos segundos llegáramos al clímax. Me quedé abrazado a el y el a mi. Pero luego de recuperar el aliento me senté y me subí el pantalón, puesto que Naruto no me había desnudado y yo solo me había bajado el pantalón. El tomó mi mano y me miró suplicante y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sasuke... regresa a Konoha... - no fui capaz de mirarlo, solo me quedé ahí sintiendo como poco a poco su mano perdía fuerza y me soltaba y el chico a quien amaba perdía la conciencia -

Lo vestí y tras depositar un último beso en sus labios suaves me marché. Pero desde ese momento mi vida se apagó, abandoné mi corazón al lado de Naruto, lo dejé en su cuerpo. Caminé a paso pesado camino a la Aldea del sonido, en mi trayecto solo pensaba en lo que estaba dejando atrás, dolía mucho. Pero siempre presente estaban esos ojos con Sharingan, Uchiha Itachi, mi hermano mayor. No había sido capas de cumplir el requerimiento de matar a Naruto, ahora solo me quedaba dirigirme a Orochimaru en busca de poder, sin importar que tanto pudiese sufrir... Fui un idiota al tomar esa dedición, en ese entonces yo ignoraba por todas las cosas que tendría que pasar. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al lugar de mi destino y unos ninjas me conducían hacia Orochimaru, el me miró y se relamió los labios con su peculiar lengua de serpiente, yo estaba agotado, lo único que logré percibir después fue que mi cuerpo se iba hacia delante desprovisto de energía y que Orochimaru me sujetaba impidiendo que cayera al suelo, sus brazos me rodeaban y yo perdí el sentido.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Desperté en el hospital de Konoha, como un golpe me invadieron los acontecimientos recientes.

-Sasuke... - dije en voz alta aunque estaba solo. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la mesita que había al lado de mi camilla, ahí estaba el protector característico de todo ninja, el de Sasuke. Tenía un corte en donde iba el símbolo de Konoha... Yo le había echo esa marca - Sasuke...

A los pocos minutos la habitación comenzó a recibir visitas. Me sentí totalmente alarmado al ver a Sakura-chan, no había sido capaz de traer a Sasuke de regreso. Ella estaba triste, pero lo disimuló, supongo que para hacerme sentir bien. Lo único que yo deseaba en ese momento era desvanecerme, desaparecer, que la tierra me tragara y que se me fuera la vida. No pasaba ni un minuto en que Sasuke no estuviera presente en mi mente, y no solo en mi mente, sino también en mi cuerpo, ya fuera en las heridas o en mi interior. Yo estaba fuera de mi, a penas prestaba atención a lo que los demás me decían, pero recuerdo que Kakashi-sensei me preguntó un tanto preocupado si recordaba haber sido violado. Yo me quedé asombrado, no comprendía como podría saber que había hecho el amor con alguien. Fui muy tonto, era lógico que habían examinado mi cuerpo al curar mis heridas. Kakashi-sensei me miró mientras yo guardaba silencio repasando todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

-¿No recuerdas si alguien abusó de ti? - me miraba preocupado, mientras por mi mente podía ver y sentir a Sasuke besándome, abrazándome, tocándome, posesionando mi cuerpo - ¿Naruto?

-.... No Kakashi-sensei... Nadie abusó de mí. - sé que el no me creyó mucho, ya que había sido examinado, y a demás las lágrimas que llenaban mis ojos no ayudaban demasiado. Lo miré y supe que era de confianza, así que no encontré mejor opción que contarle lo sucedido - Kakashi-sensei, esto que le diré es un tanto delicado... Nadie me violó, sino que me entregué por voluntad. Me entregué a Sasuke.

Le conté todo y el solo escuchó y se mantuvo mudo a opiniones. Luego me acarició el cabello y me dijo que descansara y así hice. Aunque mis sueños no fueron de lo más placenteros, Sasuke estaba en todos ellos, pero se le veía desesperado, sumido en la oscuridad.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

No sé cuanto rato estuve inconciente esa vez, solo recuerdo que cuando desperté me encontraba en un cuarto con poca luz, solo algunas velas alumbraban; había olor a incienso o algo similar. Yo estaba desnudo y mis heridas vendadas, me encontraba en una cama en el suelo, me sentía mucho mejor físicamente, ya más recuperado, pero mi mente parecía distorsionada por completo, al igual que mi alma y mi corazón... Creo que carecía de corazón en ese momento. Giré mi cabeza a la derecha y ahí estaba el sennin (se que también se escribe sannin, pero como oigo que se pronuncia sennin así lo escribo, creo que es de ambas formas), llevaba puesta una túnica semitransparente de color púrpura, me miraba sonriendo divertido y con un toque de lujuria que me heló la sangre y me hizo pensar que quizás se había aprovechado de mi cuerpo inconciente infinidad de veces, pero no fue así. El mismo me respondió.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, no hice eso. No tiene gracia no oír los gemidos ni hacer participar a quien se esta amando. - se acercó a mi y me tomó la cara con una mano. En cualquier circunstancia menos en esa, me hubiera sentido alarmado, pero estaba tan abandonado emocionalmente que cualquiera podría haberme hecho lo que quisiera y no me hubiera importado, y exactamente así fue. - Es mejor sentir a la otra persona, analizar sus gestos y ver como va sintiendo cada cosa.

Orochimaru me destapó de las ropas de la cama en la que me encontraba, me miró desnudo y se relamió los labios, pude ver a través de su túnica semitransparente que estaba excitado... No me importó, yo era un muñeco que ansiaba solo poder y venganza, lo demás daba igual. Sentí su lengua enroscarse en la mía y luego salir de mi boca y pasar por mi cuello, lamer mi sello maldito y volver a descender ahora por mi pecho. No negaré que algunas cosas me producían mucho placer, puesto que el cuerpo obedece a los estímulos, pero yo no hacía más que permanecer inmóvil con la mirada ajena, pensaba en especial en Naruto. Pero fui sacado abruptamente de mis recuerdos de aquel rubio al sentir que Orochimaru me separaba las piernas y me afirmaba de las caderas. Lo miré a los ojos, esos ojos que al igual que su lengua parecían ser los de una serpiente, el me miró también.

-No saco nada con mentirte, así que te seré sincero: esto te va a doler mucho, sobre todo porque a mi no me gusta suavizar antes de penetrar, prefiero abrirte rápido y fuerte de una sola ves para que las siguientes sea más fácil y lo disfrutes bien.

Yo no le dije nada, aparté mi vista de sus ojos y me dediqué a mirar algo de humo que salía de unos frascos, supuse que era el incienso que había estado oliendo, el humo se deformaba creando formas abstractas. Pero pronto mis ojos se cerraron de golpe a causa de un dolor horrible que sentí desde mi trasero hasta casi la columna, Orochimaru había entrado en mí de forma brutal, a penas me salió la voz y en vez de gritar quedé con la boca abierta en una mueca de dolor absoluto, segundos después una nueva embestida azotó a mi cuerpo por dentro, esta vez si permitiendo salir de mi boca un fuerte grito y de mis ojos gran cantidad de lágrimas que no fui capaz de reprimir. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, solo lágrimas de dolor, mi conciencia no parecía existir, no me afectaba que Orochimaru me estuviera haciendo el "amor", aunque de amor eso no tenía nada, podría haber sido clasificado como violación, pero en realidad yo se lo permití. Las envestidas se volvían cada vez más rápidas haciendo que de mi salieran un millón de alaridos y gritos desenfrenados, no era capaz de sentir el más mínimo placer, solo dolor que hacía que mi espalda se doblara. Comencé a oír los gemidos de Orochimaru y supe que ya iba a terminar todo, y así fue, pronto dio un gemido muy fuerte y luego dio unas últimas penetraciones lentas y quedó rendido sobre mí, sudado y jadeante.

-Delicioso, posees un cuerpo hermoso y una anatomía digna de ti Sasuke-kun, tu cuerpo me sentó como una funda a su espada (XD creo haber oído eso en una película y me pareció una frase muy degenerada). -Yo permanecí en silencio dando las gracias de que había terminado aquello - Supongo que estás ansioso de conseguir poder... Descuida, mañana mismo te comenzaré a proporcionar y te enseñaré algunas cosas de gran utilidad.

Lamentablemente no me pude sentar en el resto del día... Y digo día porque la noche aún no llegaba, y cuando la noche llegaba a la Aldea del sonido la lujuria se desataba en ese cuarto y un nuevo integrante que llegué a odiar se unía a la fiesta, hablo de Kabuto.

--Pensamiento de Natuto--

Desperté por tercera vez de uno de mis sueños, esa vez ya no quería dormir más. Estaba solo en el cuarto del hospital y daba gracias a ello, necesitaba tiempo para mí. La almohada comenzó a humedecerse por mis lágrimas. No había podido traer a Sasuke conmigo, esas eran las palabras que me atormentaban. Pero pronto algo me reconfortó, sabía que volvería a ver a Sasuke, aún si tuviera que viajar a la Aldea del sonido en pos de él, pero lo vería. Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, y sé que algún día seré el Hokage, el mejor Hokage que haya habido en la historia de Konoha; así que si esa es mi meta sabía que podía estar con Sasuke de nuevo si me lo proponía.

-Pronto estarás aquí Sasuke - dije para mi mismo -

Ya era la tarde y estaba muriendo de hambre, y como ángel que escucha los rezos, Iruka-sensei llegó con ramen exclusivamente para mi.

-¡¡Iruka-sensei!! - el me miró con cariño y me entregó el ramen que no tardé en comenzar a devorar, que bien me sienta el ramen, es como si me devolviera parte de vida -

Luego de que Iruka-sensei se fue me quedé mirando por la ventana la puesta de sol, me sentía mucho mejor, a demás Kiba, Neji y Chouji estaban siendo atendidos por Tsunade no obachan (obasan es vieja, pero si no me equivoco Naruto le dice obachan, o sea con termino chan en vez de san) y eso me alegraba tremendamente, puesto que sabía que se recuperarían, al igual que yo. Quizás no debí ser tan optimista en ese entonces, pensaba que las cosas se solucionarían de una u otra forma, que Sasuke estaría conmigo tarde o temprano y seríamos felices, que nos amaríamos eternamente... Jamás pensé que se viera tan afectado por su nueva vida.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Estaba de pie apoyado en la pared mirando por una ventana, la puesta de sol era hermosa, pero casi parecía una ilusión ante mis ojos sin vida. Siempre he sido frío, bueno, siempre desde que Uchiha Itachi marcó mi vida, pero en ese momento me sentía especialmente frío, ajeno a todo. Por un lado era bueno, ya nada podía afectarme ni herirme ni nada... Pero algo en mi interior sabía que no estaba bien y que algún día iba a explotar.

Sentí los pasos de alguien en el cuarto, me volteé y ahí estaba Orochimaru, seguido de el entró Kabuto, como un lame bolas, perro faldero, el marica personal para Orochimaru. El sennin puso su mano en mi hombro y la dejó deslizarse hasta mí entrepiernas, creo que solté un leve gemido, pero no más que eso, seguía mirando como el sol se perdía entre las montañas hasta ya no verse más. Fue exactamente cuando el sol se ocultó que unos brazos me aferraron de la cintura y me arrojaron al suelo. Orochimaru me comenzó a quitar la túnica que ahora llevaba puesta, ya que me habían dado ropa nueva. Concentré mi vista en Kabuto, estaba arrodillado a mi lado observando como el sennin me acariciaba el cuerpo, estoy seguro de haber visto algo de celos en sus ojos, pero al poco rato el se nos unió, comenzó a desnudar a Orochimaru y de vez en cuando a besarme y tocarme. Yo solo permanecía inmóvil, mirando el humo del incienso y dejando que mi mente se situara en otro lado lejos de esos cuerpos sudados y sus carisias. Pero me maldije al comenzar a sentir placer, por más que trataba de mantener al margen mis emociones mi cuerpo se sobreponía a mi mente, en especial cuando Kabuto puso su boca entre mis piernas y comenzó a succionar, seguido de eso sentí otro tipo de placer, Orochimaru estaba entrando en mi cuerpo y a diferencia de la primera vez ya no dolía.

-Te dije luego de la primera vez dolorosa lo demás sería placer Sasuke-kun. - me hablaba mientras acariciaba mis piernas y empujaba su pelvis hasta llegar a lo más profundo de mi haciéndome dar alaridos de placer - Si que lo disfrutas ¿cierto?

No pensé en responderle, solo traté de apartar emociones de mi mente, no quería sentir nada más que no fuera sed de venganza, pero en esas circunstancias me resultaba imposible. No se cuantas horas estuvieron haciéndose de mí y de ellos mismos, a veces abría los ojos y descubría que quien estaba sobre mi era Kabuto y que Orochimaru estaba de rodillas atrás de Kabuto haciéndolo suyo. Sentí asco de la situación en la que me encontraba, pero realmente no me importó mucho, solo esperaba a que fuera de día y Orochimaru comenzara a brindarme poder y habilidades. Me concentré plenamente en ello, pero ya luego de varias horas estaba exhausto y ellos parecían aguantar para mucho más, yo estaba débil y quería descansar, a demás tenía mucho calor y con sus cuerpos sudados sobre mí se intensificaba el triple. Fue cuando en mi cabeza empezaron a pasar imágenes de Konoha; sentía una penetración y enseguida a mi mente venía el paisaje de algún buen recuerdo de la aldea; luego alguien me besaba y en mi mente aparecían un par de ojos azules; Kabuto comenzó a masturbarme y mis recuerdos se dejaban llevar a unos labios suaves; Orochimaru me jaló del brazo haciéndome quedar a gatas, y ahí en mi mente estaban unos cabellos rubios; sentí como su erecto pene entraba en mí una vez más, y ahí estaba esa sonrisa de kitsune; el sennin me sentó en sus piernas haciendo que quedara de espalda a el y de frente a Kabuto quien me proporcionó sexo oral mientras las caderas de Orochimaru se movían con las penetraciones que me daba... Y ahí estaba el... radiante como el sol.... Naruto....

--Continúa--

Bueno, he ahí el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic. Es un poco corto y quizás muy sádico. Pero bueno XD así son mis fics. Ah, por cierto, no vayan a creer que será un fic. de puro sexo y sin ningún contenido coherente, porque pienso darle pronto el toque sentimental y la trama definida.


	2. Saciado de poder Saciado de placer

**Capítulo 2: Saciado de poder... Saciado de placer.**

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Desperté temprano en la mañana, aún tenía sueño, pero como si de una premonición se tratase de forma automática y miré a la ventana. Los vi marcharse; ahí estaba Gaara y demás ninjas. Ojala hubiera podido alcanzar a hablar un rato con él, saber como se encontraba. A los pocos minutos Shikamaru entró en mi habitación, me comunicó que ya todos estaban mejor y que Temari le había dicho que contaran con la Aldea de la arena para lo que fuera. Se que vi un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, jejejeje. Al poco rato también llegó Sakura-chan, se le veía bien, es más, creo que ella nunca llegó a amar tanto a Sasuke como yo. Por más que ella o cualquier persona me hablaba a penas presté atención; por mi mente pasaban cien planes de como traer a Sasuke de regreso.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Desperté en la mañana, a mi lado derecho estaba Orochimaru dormido y desnudo, cansado luego de una noche sin dormir; a mi izquierda estaba Kabuto, pero este estaba despierto y me miraba, le devolví la mirada seria y fríamente. El llevó una mano hasta mi abdomen, pero yo se la detuve, no quería que me tocara ni que intentara nada más, estaba exhausto. Se de sobra que Kabuto tampoco tenía deseos de tener sexo, pero insistió en tocarme solo para provocar mi enojo, y lo logró: me abalancé sobre él en cuanto trató de besarme, comencé a golpearlo con descontrol, pero el muy hijo de perra (perdón por la palabra, pero si yo fuera Sasuke hubiera dicho eso) se aprovechó y golpeó una de mis heridas que tenía en la espalda haciéndola sangrar. Fue cuando ambos notamos que Orochimaru nos estaba mirando.

-Kabuto, déjalo. - miró seriamente a Kabuto - Sasuke-kun deja de golpearlo también y ve a bañarte mejor.

Yo di una última mirada a Kabuto, tenía un aspecto colérico, me detestaba y eso me hacía gracia. Me levanté de la cama y me puse la túnica, luego miré a Orochimaru interrogatoriamente.

-El baño queda (al fondo a la derecha XD típico XD, pero neeh, no queda ahí) saliendo del cuarto, doblas a la izquierda y luego la segunda puerta del mismo lado.

Caminé en esa dirección, por el pasillo me encontré con varios ninjas, todos me miraban, pero yo pasé con la frente en alto y con aires de importancia, ahora yo era más importante que ellos. Oí algunos murmullos que decían: "Pasó toda la noche con Orochimaru-sama..." "Si, de seguro el es el de los gemidos bajos y sensuales." Les dediqué una mirada asesina y seguí rumbo al baño, ya ahí me di una ducha. Estaba muy sucio, me daba asco pensar en todo el sudor ajeno que había tocado mi cuerpo, en toda esa saliva producto de las lenguas que pasaron por mi, y de todo ese... ese repugnante semen. Dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi rostro, en cierto modo tenía ganas de ahogarme, pero pronto ese sentimiento pasaba y todo rastro de asco y humillación desaparecía y dejaba espacio a mi sed de venganza. Salí del baño y me encontré con Orochimaru, me llamó y juntos partimos a una habitación oscura. Ahí me habló sobre poder, habilidades, también sobre Konoha y el Akatsuki. Desde ese momento comencé a entrenarme arduamente, no solo en el plano físico, sino que en todo. Hasta lo que comía parecía fortalecerme y brindarme poder, era maravilloso. Perfeccioné y aprendí a dominar al cien por ciento mi sello maldito y cada técnica. Pero las noches eran agobiantes, Kabuto me hacía sentir cada vez más asco, odiaba que entrara en mi cuerpo, pero ya no podía hacer nada, ese era el precio a cambio de todo el poder que recibía.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Ya estaba en mi casa, mis heridas habían sanado y mi mente en gran parte también, aunque muchas veces tenía sueños con Sasuke, en especial de el haciéndome el amor. No quería despertar de esos sueños nunca, lo extrañaba demasiado. Había hablado con Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade no obachan para planear algún rescate, pero ambos me lo negaron, decían que estaba actuando muy precipitado y que viajar a la Aldea del sonido era muy arriesgado.

-Pero Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke puede estar en problemas allá. - le dije, yo ya estaba demasiado alarmado, lo que más quería era estar con Sasuke, temía por el y lo necesitaba -

-Naruto... ¿Nunca has pensado en que Sasuke podría no estar pensando en ti ahora? O al menos no pensando con amor... - yo lo miré extrañado, no entendía por qué decía eso - El está con Orochimaru, Naruto. No sabemos qué ideas le puede estar metiendo en la cabeza... No quiero decirlo, pero no me extrañaría que la próxima vez que veas a Sasuke este tratara de matarte de nuevo.

-...No, no, claro que no Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke me ama, me lo dijo... ¡Sasuke me ama!

-Por algo se fue de todos modos. - me sentía muy mal, no quería seguir escuchando las palabras de Kakashi-sensei - Sé que es duro Naruto, pero es la verdad. Sasuke se fue de todos modos, escogió el poder antes del amor... Y en este momento sé que Sasuke hará lo que sea por poder... lo que sea, hasta matarte.

-Si no pudo la vez anterior tampoco podrá esta. Me ama y no podrá. - yo quería convencerme de ello -

-Espero tengas razón Naruto. - miró al suelo y luego a mi - Yo también quiero que regrese, es mi alumno y me preocupa mucho... Pero por ahora los ninjas debemos permanecer aquí. No sabemos qué cosas pueden pasar mañana en Konoha.

Agaché la mirada maldiciendo. Me sentía impotente.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Cada vez me sentía más fuerte, sentía que pronto estaría al menos no tan lejos del nivel de Itachi. Lo que si me preocupaba era Orochimaru, yo sabía de sobra que quería acabar con Konoha, y para eso necesitaba de mi. Sabía que tarde o temprano me haría algo de lo que me arrepentiría mucho. Por otro lado comencé a odiar las noches, maldecía cuando el sol se ocultaba y maldecía a Kabuto.

Una noche Orochimaru deseó que le hiciera sexo oral, yo jamás lo había hecho, por lo general permanecía como un muñeco y ellos hacía conmigo lo que les daba la gana, pero esa noche Orochimaru se aburrió de mi falta de participación.

-Solo abre la boca y deja a tu lengua y labios jugar Sasuke-kun. - yo lo miré y negué seriamente con la cabeza -

Fue entonces que Kabuto me jaló del pelo hasta hacer que mi cabeza quedara entre las piernas de Orochimaru.

-Obedece a Orochimaru-sama... - yo le tomé la mano haciendo que soltara mi cabello y lo miré indignado mientras Orochimaru reía divirtiéndose con la escena -

Luego sentí las manos del sennin bajar aún más mi cabeza y supe que ya estaba perdido, abrí la boca y cerré los ojos mientras hacía lo que me había pedido. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de que ya no me sentía ajeno a todo... Ahora si me importaba lo que me pasaba, me afectaba que me estuviera obligando a lamer su miembro. Eso no era bueno, si no volvía a bloquear mi mente estaría en serios problemas. Y la cosa empeoró cuando mientras mi cabeza subía y bajaba fui impulsado brutalmente hacia delante, provocando que el pene del sennin saliera de mi boca y yo exhalara un quejido de dolor. Kabuto se había puesto tras de mí y había penetrado mi cuerpo con exceso de fuerza. Por lo general ya estaba tan acostumbrado que ni dolor sentía, pero esa vez si me dolió, fue tan fuerte que mi cara casi choca contra el suelo. Para mi agrado Orochimaru reprendió a Kabuto, pero yo sabía que Kabuto había echo eso por algo... esto ya era la guerra entre los dos, luego de esa vez no le permitiría nunca más hacerse de mi cuerpo. El sennin tomó mi cabeza entre sus manos mientras yo jadeaba y mi cuerpo se movía de atrás hacia delante al ritmo de Kabuto, me lamió los labios y volvió a bajar mi cabeza hasta su sexo. Ya no soportaba más, estaba asqueado y casi vomito cuando sentí el líquido tibio en mi boca. Quería salir de ahí, correr lejos, ir hacia donde estaba Naruto y abrazarme a el con fuerza... Esa sería mi arma en ese momento: Naruto. Descubrí que si cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que todo lo que yo hacía y todo lo que me hacían era para y con el podría soportarlo. Orochimaru me hizo entrar en el, era la primera vez que lo hacía con uno de ellos y se notaba, mis movimientos eran tan torpes como la única vez que lo había hecho con Naruto, pero eso parecía gustarle a Orochimaru.

-Mmmm... Se siente bien... es como hacerlo con un niño. - supongo que me miró a la cara, aunque no estoy muy seguro puesto que yo tenía los ojos cerrados como casi siempre - Bueno... eres un niño.

"Imagina que es Naruto, solo imagina que es el." Me decía a mi mismo al sentir el calor interno de Orochimaru. "Es Naruto, créelo, solo así podrás soportarlo... Siente que es Naruto." Y poco a poco el asco y los demás sentimientos desagradables desaparecían.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Ya habían pasado cinco meses y nada. Mi desesperación había sido sustituida por un leve sentimiento frustrante que se transformaba en rendimiento. Sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, tal vez ya no volvería a ver a Sasuke, ese era mi temor. Pero siempre estaba presente en mi algo: Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, he salido de cada problema, soy capas de sonreír aún en las peores situaciones sin importar que mi sonrisa sea falsa, ahí estaré dispuesto a dar lo mejor de mi y de demostrar que puedo más.

-Sasuke volverá a mí... Lo sé. - miré hacia el cielo, la luna estaba hermosa, grande y redonda, luna llena -

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Mi cara estaba contra la pared, tras de mi estaba Orochimaru y tras este Kabuto, parecíamos un repulsivo tren humano. Tenía la fuerza y poder para matar a Kabuto hasta con las manos atadas, pero no lo hice, sabía que eso desataría la desconfianza y furia del sennin y así mismo de toda la Aldea del sonido. Miré por la ventana y supe que pronto amanecería, el cielo estaba tomando colores claros y algunas aves ya cantaban, pero aún se veía la hermosa luna. Sentía algo al mirarla, y una lágrima calló de mi ojo derecho asombrándome, no había llorado desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora, mientras esos dos hombres gemían, lo estaba haciendo. Sentía mi alma desgarrada, simplemente no soportaba más. Cinco putos meses aguantando cada asquerosa noche, mi cuerpo no resistía más. Tenía que huir de ahí, tenía que salir como fuera o terminaría suicidándome. Esperé a que terminaran y cayeran en un sueño pesado, entonces tomé mi túnica manchada de líquido de placer - ya que había veces que ellos ni se aguantaban en desnudarme y todo era cosa de levantar la túnica y hacer lo suyo manchando todo a su paso - y salí en silencio. Me trepé al techo y así logre escabullirme, de techo en árbol, de árbol a otro árbol, a rocas y así hasta salir del territorio. No me detuve en ni un momento, siempre hacia delante por más cansado que estuviera.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Desperté muy temprano en la mañana, creo que me desperté a causa de un grito que yo mismo di; había gritado "¡Corre!" pero en ese momento no recordaba con qué estaba soñando. Me dirigí a la ventana y respiré que aire puro, algo en el aire me recordó a Sasuke y sonreí.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Iba tranquilo, ya estaba lejos de la Aldea del sonido, rápidamente en mi pecho se sentía crecer algo, felicidad, pero sentí como si mi corazón hubiera regresado. Lamentablemente no todo puede ser tan sencillo en mi vida, un fuuma shuriken arrasó con una rama cerca de mi cabeza, al girarme hacia atrás comprendí que tres ninjas me habían logrado seguir. Supongo que de tan cansado que estaba no lo había notado, me paré en seco sobre una rama y los miré sonriendo y poniendo mi mejor pose de vengador. Se que ellos temían, yo les superaba en todo y lo demostré. Me lancé hacia ellos y lanzando shurikens atados con hilos transparentes, mi velocidad fue tal que apenas lo notaron y yo ya estaba a sus espaldas dejándolos inmóviles atados por mis hilos, sonreí de nuevo y tras crear sellos con mis manos les lancé el Katon housenka permitiendo a las llamas viajar por los hilos hasta ellos, pero no quería acabar las cosas ahí, no sería divertido. Lo haría al estilo de la Aldea del sonido, al estilo de Orochimaru; mordí mi pulgar y realicé el Kushiyose no jutsu invocando a una gran serpiente que los devoró. Luego de eso seguí mi camino hasta Konoha.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

El corazón me latía veloz, no sabía por qué, pero estaba demasiado feliz, tanto así que comencé a reír y por un momento creí que me había vuelto loco a causa de mi amor ausente. Pero unas horas después, en las cuales no me había podido despegar de la ventana, vi una silueta moverse veloz como el viento y detenerse en seco en mi ventana. Sonreí y lloré a la vez, mi felicidad era tan grande como cuando Sakura-chan me había dicho que Sasuke estaba vivo luego de la batalla con Haku. Vestía una túnica color azul oscuro, larga hasta el suelo y con mangas también muy largas, tenía expresión de cansancio total, estaba sucio y despeinado, pero era el, mi Sasuke había vuelto.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Al llegar a Konoha lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a la casa de Naruto y antes de llegar a la puerta lo vi asomado a la ventana, pensé que moriría de felicidad, el también me miro de una forma que expresaba su emoción. Me metí por la ventana y lo abracé sin poder contener las lágrimas y luego de besarlo intensamente caí rendido sobre su cama. Me sentía en casa...

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Sasuke me besó, me sentí en la gloria, había esperado tanto por sus divinos besos, sus labios adorados, por verlo, por tenerlo, no lo podía soportar. Estaba muy cansado, no cabía duda puesto que se dejó caer boca abajo en mi cama. Me acerqué a él y me acosté a su lado acariciándole el rostro suavemente, luego deposité un beso en sus labios y el me miró. Me asombré tanto de ver que tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas, pero me asombré más cuando se abrazó a mí y lloró como jamás creí que llegaría a verlo llorar, se le cortaban los sollozos y sus hombros temblaban, parecía un niño, ni rastros del frío vengador sediento de poder que había intentado matarme hace cinco meses atrás. No sabía que hacer para calmarlo, le decía que todo estaba bien y le acariciaba la espalda, pero el seguía… Y no se detuvo hasta que se durmió en mis brazos. Lo acosté en la cama y me puse a su lado. Me dispuse a abrazarme a su espalda, pero al menor contacto me propinó un golpe que me mando lejos.

-¡No me toques! - gritó con furia, como hacen los leones cuando otro león se acerca a su comida, reflejando odio y estando a la defensiva, pero casi enseguida quedó mudo mirándome en el suelo - Naruto… Pe… pensé que… Mierda estaba dormido y por un momento pensé estar en otro lado… y que tu eras otra persona.

Yo me levanté e hice un gesto de cómo que no importaba y me volví a acomodar a su lado. Luego de poco rato el volvió a dormirse.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Ahora siento un poco de vergüenza de haber llorado en los brazos de Naruto, pero estaba desesperado y tenía deseos incontenibles de desahogarme. Casi sin notarlo me quedé dormido, pero mi sueño se vio perturbado por los brazos de alguien, pensé que se trataba de Kabuto, aun no caía en cuenta de que ya estaba en Konoha, lo único que atiné a hacer fue golpearlo. Pero se trataba de Naruto. Antes de dormirme por segunda vez una preocupación pasó por mi mente… no sentía deseos de ser tocado nunca más… Esperaba que se me quitara pronto o tendría problemas con ello.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Me quedé observándolo un buen momento mientras el dormía. Me preguntaba si ya tendría el poder que deseaba, supuse que si puesto que el golpe que me dio me mando lejos y el apenas dio un manotazo. Me quedé mirando su túnica, en la posición en que estaba acostado permitía verse su muslo derecho y un poco más arriba. ¿Era idea mía o no llevaba ropa interior? No, no llevaba, Luego comencé a notar ciertas manchas levemente blancas… Yo conocía esas manchas, todo hombre las conoce…

"Sasuke… ¿por qué cosas has pasado?" Me pregunté mientras descubría infinidad de esas manchas y alguna que otra marca de rasguños, mordidas y algo que supongo eran succiones (mejor conocidas en Chile como chupones XD) en sus muslos y hasta donde permitía ver la túnica. "No importa lo que te haya pasado, yo estaré a tu lado para amarte y apoyarte en lo que desees… Porque te amo y ya nada nos separará."

--Continúa--

Otro degenerado capítulo jajaaja, pero bueno, desde aquí la cosa ya no será tanto sexo y si más sentimientos y problemas que nunca faltan jojo.


	3. No soy capas

**Capítulo 3: No soy capas.**

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Abrí los ojos cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, sin notarlo había dormido toda la tarde, me estiré sintiéndome feliz de estar en Konoha y en casa de la persona que amaba. Escuché unos pasos y luego Naruto apareció con dos tazas de té.

-Ten, está haciendo un poco de frió y esto te sentará bien. - me sonrió y yo recibí la taza - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. - mentí, la verdad me sentía mareado y confundido, pero bueno... fuera de todo me sentía mucho mejor que cuando estaba con Orochimaru -

Me bebí el té muy aprisa. Lo que más deseaba era un baño, estaba sucio y aún tenía rastros de mis "amantes" por el cuerpo. Miré a Naruto y este me devolvió la mirada sonriendo, se de sobra que estaba feliz a más no poder.

-¿Puedo darme un baño? - el asintió y se dirigió al armario, sacó un pijama con ositos que miré con un leve desprecio cuando me lo entregó... Es que pasar de una túnica sensual a un pijama de ositos era un cambio drástico - Gracias...

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando su voz tímida me detuvo.

-Me... esto... ¿Me puedo bañar contigo? - yo lo miré... Me daba igual, si me veía no tenía gran importancia, así que asentí con la cabeza y el me siguió muy sonrojado... ¿Que acaso había olvidado que yo ya conocía su cuerpo? -

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

¡Me iba a bañar con Sasuke! No lo podía creer, había estado esperando tanto por estar a su lado, lo amaba como a nada en el mundo, bañarme con el era un sueño. Si bien ya habíamos hecho el amor hace cinco meses atrás, pero esa vez era algo totalmente distinto, sería algo romántico, sensual, con cariño... No un adiós en medio de una batalla trágica. Lo vi quitarse la túnica y arrojarla al suelo, por alguna razón se quedó mirándola y me dijo que la quemara, luego se metió a la ducha. Yo me saqué la ropa tímidamente y me metí también. Me dio la espalda un momento para tomar el jabón que estaba frente a el, ahí pude ver con claridad las marcas en su cuerpo: en el cuello y hombros tenía mordidas y marcas por succiones, en la espalda rasguños, en los muslos tenía una combinación de todo. Me sentí triste pensando que quizás el había estado con alguien y se había olvidado de mi, pensé que Kakashi-sensei había tenido razón al decir que Sasuke no había pensado en mi durante esos cinco meses. Luego se volteó hacia mí mientras se enjabonaba el cuerpo de una forma que a mi parecer era exagerada, se limpió dedo por dedo, cada centímetro de la piel con una dedicación tremenda, luego me dio el jabón. Tras enjabonarme y enjuagarme me quedé mirándolo con embelesamiento; era tan hermoso, su cuerpo se había fortalecido más que antes, tenía una espalda ancha, pectorales bien marcados, el abdomen perfecto, los brazos fuertes, el trasero redondeado y firme, los muslos hermosos, no era un cuerpo exagerado en musculatura, sino que era más bien delgado, pero de músculos marcados y bien definidos. Luego de su cuerpo analicé su rostro; siempre lo consideré hermoso, pero ahora se le veía mucho más duro y quizás hasta demacrado, eso me preocupó.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Me sentía un poco estúpido en la situación en que me hallaba, Naruto no dejaba de mirarme y yo trataba de centrar mi mirada en las burbujas de shampoo y jabón que flotaban por el aire. Me daba igual que me viera desnudo, ya lo habían hecho otras personas, pero me intimidaba ser analizado. Me decidí a mirarlo a los ojos para que comprendiera que sabía que me miraba y que me había cansado de ello. El me miró también, se sonrojó y se acercó hasta besarme con pasión, respondí su beso calido, eso si era un beso, no se comparaba a como Orochimaru me mordía los labios y dejaba viajar su lengua de reptil dentro de mi boca, ni a como Kabuto parecía devorarme y presionar con fuerza sus labios contra los míos causando molestia; esto era suave, los labios del Uzumaki eran blandos, su lengua era delicada, no se adentraba demasiado ni se enroscaba de forma brusca, era preciso. A menudo el beso se volvió más apasionado noté que el se excitaba, me abrazó con fuerza y pude sentir su erección contra mi... No pero algo me produjo un rechazo... Yo lo amaba, deseaba su cuerpo y quería darle amor y recibirlo de parte suya, pero... me distancié, sentí una especie de bloqueo, por mi mente surgieron algunas imágenes de las noches en las que mi cuerpo era sobrecargado de relaciones sexuales... Había sido tanto que mi cuerpo y mente ahora lo rechazaban. Naruto me miró algo triste, supongo que pensó que no lo amaba o algo así, entonces para no herirlo lo besé de nuevo y le dije que estaba muy cansado, el sonrió y entendió. Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a la cama ya vestidos.

Luego de que comimos - en la cama - comenzó a preguntarme que cosas había hecho en mis cinco meses de ausencia. Otra vez los recuerdos me invadieron: la forma en que mis habilidades mejoraban - eso se lo conté todo y vi como su rostro reflejaba felicidad a causa de mi logro -, las noches de sexo ininterrumpido, alguno que otro golpe y pelea, más sexo, sed de venganza, más sexo, odio, más sexo, frustración, sexo, la forma en que dejé de ser indiferente, sexo, como me sentí frustrado y con deseos de abandonar todo... Nada de eso le conté.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Pasaron tres días y todo era agotador, cada segundo que quería pasar a solas con Sasuke se veía interrumpido por algún jounin que pedía información acerca de La aldea del sonido. Konoha se preparaba para alguna invasión por parte de Orochimaru, así que de inmediato se pidió ayuda al País del viento, a la Aldea de la arena. Estos tardarían unos días en llegar debido a asuntos de su aldea los cuales debía solucionar primero.

Una noche me quedé en la casa de Sasuke, la estábamos pasando muy bien, habíamos comprado comida y veíamos una película que para mi gusto no era muy interesante, así que saqué una que le había robado a Ero-sennin, una película para mayores. Sasuke me miró con una expresión que me reflejaba las palabras "que pervertido eres", yo sonreí y la puse. La película se puso excitante y yo comencé a desear tremendamente a Sasuke... Me acerqué más a el y lo miré a los ojos, pero quedé extrañado al ver que los tenía cerrados con fuerza, luego se levantó y fue al baño, me parece que había estado a punto de vomitar. Me quedé decepcionado mirando al techo y con unos enormes deseos sexuales in saciados. Sasuke regresó al rato, se le veía mejor, pero me pidió que quitara la película y me durmiera. Se acostó dándome la espalda, así que lo abracé y le besé el cuello y la oreja, el no opuso resistencia así que me permití seguir un poco más allá; deslicé mi mano por su pecho, luego su abdomen y acabé entre sus piernas acariciando su pene sobre la ropa, mi apetito siguió en aumento, así que introduje mi mano por su pijama para así poder masturbarlo como se debía, me extrañó que gimiera tan poco, pensé que quizás lo estaba haciendo mal, así que lo incité a ponerse boca arriba, me puse a gatas sobre el, le bajé el pantalón del pijama y lamí su miembro, algunos gemidos escapaban de sus labios, pero poco a poco su forma de gemir me sonó extrañamente triste, levanté la mirada y vi que a pesar de que estaba sonrojado tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y alguna que otra lágrima había rodado por su mejilla.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Me sentía terriblemente mal, por un lado deseaba a Naruto más que a nada, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de asociar el sexo con Orochimaru y Kabuto. Naruto comenzó a hacerme sexo oral... Yo sabía que era el y no el sennin o su maricón personal (Kabuto), pero no podía soportarlo tampoco, si bien me proporcionaba placer, pero eso mismo era lo que mi cuerpo rechazaba. Quería continuar y a la vez gritarle que se detuviera y que no me tocara más, mi mente estaba confundida, algo tan simple me estaba destruyendo psicológicamente. Casi sin notarlo mis lágrimas fluyeron y sentí que temblaba. Abrí los ojos al dejar de sentir placer y me encontré con la mirada preocupada de Naruto.

-...Sasuke, ¿pasa algo malo? - yo me sequé las lágrimas aprisa -

-No, creo que se me irritaron los ojos, por lo demás estoy cansado, es todo.

-...Siempre que te toco estas cansado.

-.... - no tenía palabras, no sabía como responderle. No quería que el supiera por todo lo que había pasado. Por un lado me sentía humillado y avergonzado de ello y por otro pensé que quizás le haría daño porque pensaría que no me había reservado solo para el -

Al no oír respuesta se dio la vuelta y se durmió, yo me quedé mirando al vacío hasta que una hora después me entró el sueño, me abracé al kitsune y me dormí con la cabeza apoyada contra su espalda.

Luego de esa vez pasaron tres días en los que Naruto nada más me besaba y me abrazaba, sus manos no pasaban más allá de mi espalda y pecho. Pero una noche en que yo me fui a su casa y compramos sake las cosas salieron de control. Naruto se embriagó casi enseguida, yo por mi parte apenas estaba un poco mareado, ya sabía beber, en la Aldea del sonido muchas veces Orochimaru había organizado sus cojederas nocturnas acompañas de licores exquisitos. Naruto se me echó encima besándome y bajando las manos por todo mi cuerpo, yo lo aparté ligeramente de mi, pero este insistía, le permití quitarme la camisa, pero el no se conformaba, mientras lamía mi pezón derecho me bajó el cierre del pantalón y comenzó a tocarme, yo lo aparté esta vez sin gentileza, pero el otra vez lo intentó.

-¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte? - preguntó mientras me empujaba a la cama y me lamía el cuello -

-... Estas ebrio, no quiero que tengamos relaciones así en el estado en que estas. - sentí su mano acariciar mi muslo y dirigirla a mi trasero. Yo quería darle un golpe para detenerlo, pero sabía que podía perder el control con mi poder y pasar la cosa a un enfrentamiento serio debido al estado rebelde en que el sake había dejado a Naruto - Ya quítate dobe, estoy cansado.

-No me vengas con eso... Esta vez no te me escaparás Uchiha Sasuke. - me besó le pecho y bajó hasta mis caderas, yo ya no lo soportaba más. Lo empujé hasta hacerlo caer de la cama - ... ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Lo miré nada más. Creo que el golpe que se dio contra el suelo lo hizo reaccionar un poco.

-Perdóname Sasuke... pero es que estoy cansado de que nunca quieras llegar más allá conmigo. No lo entiendo, si ya lo hicimos una vez, ¿por qué ahora que estamos juntos y podemos ser felices no podemos hacer el amor? - se quedó en silencio esperando a que yo dijera algo, pero como no sabía que decir me callé - ¿Es que acaso hay alguien mas?

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Esa noche se me pasó la mano con el sake, lo reconozco, y sé que también estuve muy acosador con Sasuke, pero es que ya no daba más. Comenzó a entrarme el pánico cuando mis preguntas no eran respondidas por el. Me vino a la cabeza las manchas de su túnica y las marcas de pasión desenfrenado con las que había llegado en su cuerpo el día que regresó a Konoha... ¿Es que acaso tenía un/a amante?... ¿Y de ser así donde estaba esa persona? Tal vez había muerto y el no la podía olvida, o peor aún, quizás seguía con vida y en cualquier momento el partiría a su lado dejándome una vez más. Mi cabeza estallaba en preguntas que el no respondía y eso me alarmaba más. Luego de su silencio al preguntarle si había alguien más opté por la pregunta definitiva:

-¿Me amas Sasuke? - cada día el me decía que me amaba, pero... ¿y si no era cierto? -

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

-¿Me amas Sasuke? - qué pregunta... Lo amaba con toda mi vida -

Pero pronto a mi cabeza surgieron visiones, pensamientos a futuro. Me veía al lado de Naruto incapaz de hacerlo feliz, incapaz de tener relaciones sexuales con el, incapaz de complacerlo... A la larga terminaría hiriéndolo... Si lo amaba era mejor hacerlo feliz, aunque eso significara herirlo ahora.

"Si, te amo Naruto... Te amo más que nada, pero por favor entiéndeme, no puedo... no soy capaz, terminé asqueado del sexo." Esos eran mis pensamientos, mi respuesta que no fui capaz de decirle esa vez. En cambio tomé la decisión más estúpida.

-....... Lo siento Naruto, pero ya no te amo. - su cara se transformó en un segundo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y balbuceó palabras incomprensibles mientras lloraba. Yo sentía un nudo en mi interior, hubiera sido capaz de arrojarme a un vacío en ese momento. Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la puerta. - .... Lo siento en verdad.

Tras decir eso salí de su casa y me fui corriendo a la mía, llorando sin consuelo y maldiciéndome, odiándome (eso me sonó a las palabras de Itachi XD). En el camino pude ver como un grupo de ninjas acababa de llegar a Konoha: La aldea de la arena estaba aquí, pude ver la mirada de Gaara puesta sobre mis ojos, intrigado por mis lágrimas creo. Lentamente pasó por mi lado con su semblante serio, su signo de "amor" en su frente relucía a la luz de la luna... Sentí un leve presentimiento de rivalidad entre ambos, pero no le di importancia, seguí mi rumbo a casa sin dejar de llorar.

--Continúa--

n.ñU Realmente yo no puedo dejar a la pareja tranquila XD, pero les prometo (después de tanto que los he hecho sufrir a los pobrecitos Sasuke y Naruto) que esto tendrá un final feliz.

Reviws:

Goettia: Gracias por tus elogios n.n me alegro que te agrade, espero complacerte también en los demás capítulos.

Suisho Haruka: Seeeh, que viva el lemon XDDDD Jajaja, realmente el lemon es lo máximo jojo. Jeje, gomen por separar a Sasuke de Naruto en este cap. pero te juro que sea como sea que terminen serán felices, sea juntos o no (yo ya se si se quedan juntos o no, solo que no lo revelaré aquí lógicamente).

Haru-DarKdi-LiSuN: Que bueno que te guste el fic. XD aunque está repleto de lemon jajajaja. Bueno ojala este cap. te guste también.

Yuuna Ushiha: Jajajaj seeh, pobre Sasuke, lo estaba explotando, poco más y salía en reportajes de pedofilia XD.

Bueno, hasta el próximo capítulo. Adiós.


	4. Gaara del desierto

A partir de este capítulo también se une el pensamiento de Gaara.

**Capítulo 4: Gaara del desierto.**

--Pensamiento de Gaara--

Acababa de llegar a Konoha y lo primero que vi fue a Uchiha Sasuke ¿llorando? Me intrigó un poco. Seguí caminando en silencio al lado de Temari, nos brindarían un lugar donde dormir, aunque yo no tengo esa costumbre (de dormir). Pasé frente a una casa y pude oír claramente el sonido de algo quebrándose, platos o lo que fuese, también oí unos sollozos. Me paré en seco y miré a Temari y Kankuro.

-Sigan ustedes, yo me quedaré por aquí. - ellos intercambiaron unas miradas y luego asintieron, se que me temían a pesar de que en ese entonces yo no era tan frío como antes, había cambiado un poco gracias a cierto rubio que al igual que yo era tratado de monstruo -

Camine y me acerqué a la puerta de la casa de la cual se oían los ruidos. Noté que la puerta estaba mal cerrada, quien quiera que hubiera entrado o salido anteriormente lo había hecho muy aprisa para no tener tiempo de cerrar bien, y aprovechando ese descuido entré. Quedé levemente impresionado cuando mi arena se activó en forma de defensa al esquivar un objeto que iba directo a mi cara, el rubio que lo arrojó cesó su llanto al verme ahí.

-..... ¿Gaara? - fue lo que me dijo. Yo lo miré y luego miré mi entorno; estaba todo regado por el suelo, muchas cosas estaban quebradas, Naruto tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas -

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Sasuke me dijo lo que yo había temido oír. Fue como si el mundo se me viniera encima y yo no pudiera hacer nada, quise preguntarle por qué pero mis palabras no fueron claras, mi llanto inmediato las ahogó, perdiéndolas en mis labios deshechos. Sasuke se marchó y yo solo pude quedarme mirando mis manos temblorosas. Fue cuando entré en un ataque de histeria y desesperación; tomé lo que tenía a mi alcance y lo estrellé contra la pared, y así rápidamente todas las cosas se fueron rompiendo y la ropa fue volando lejos, los cojines, zapatos, todo. Ya no sabía que más arrojar, así que tomé un adorno y lo lancé con furia contra la puerta mientras mis ojos seguían expresando su tristeza a través de las lágrimas; fue cuando segundos antes de que el objeto se estrellara contra la puerta que esta se abrió... y ahí estaba Gaara. Me quedé mudo un momento, no esperaba encontrarme con el. El tampoco dijo nada, solo me miraba casi sin expresión. Luego de unos minutos de silencio me sequé las lágrimas y comencé a recoger las cosas que había regadas por el suelo - ahora caigo en cuenta de que fui muy poco hospitalario - y barrí los vidrios y demás objetos cortantes; Gaara permanecía en silencio.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Entré a mi casa y me dejé caer contra un sofá, lloré y lloré como un pobre imbecil, luego me invadió el odio hacia mi mismo a tal punto de llegar a tomar un kunai y hacerme un pequeño corte en un dedo que logró tranquilizarme y hacerme notar que era aún más idiota. Respiré profundo y traté de relajarme, había pasado por cosas muy malas y había salido siempre a delante, por algo soy un sobreviviente... Tenía que pensar las cosas fría y calculadamente. Yo amaba a Naruto, no podía dejar que un maldito trauma sexual acabara con la relación más importante de mi vida, siempre había estado pensando en Naruto, en la Aldea del sonido era el quien me daba fuerzas para continuar en las noches que ya no soportaba. A demás mi decisión de decirle que no lo amaba había sido demasiado precipitada, pero tampoco podía ir en ese momento a decirle que si lo amaba y que todo quedara como que nada pasó. Sería lógico que el me preguntaría por qué le mentí y en ese entonces yo no quería que el se enterara de la verdad.

--Pensamiento de Gaara--

Naruto se dedicó a limpiar toda su casa, así que yo opté por largarme puesto que ni si quiera me había tomado mucha atención. En ese tiempo yo sentía algo por Naruto, no algo tremendamente fuerte, pero si algo... Supongo que por el parecido que tenemos en algunas cosas y el hecho de que fue él quien me ayudó a ver mi vida desde otra perspectiva.

Di algunos pasos hasta quedar fuera de la casa y en eso una voz me hizo detener.

-Lo siento... No te atendí bien. ¿Quieres pasar... otra vez? - esto último lo dijo llevándose una mano a la cara, quizás se sintió mal por no haberme atendido antes - Puedes comer... si quieres.

Tenía una voz levemente aturdida y su expresión hacía juego. Lo miré a los ojos y me recordó a esa mirada que le había visto hace un tiempo atrás, cuando estábamos ambos en el suelo luego de nuestro enfrentamiento y el se arrastró hasta mi... hablando sobre la amistad... Ese día jamás se borró de mis pensamientos y esa mirada triste al decir que sabía como me sentía y lo dura que era mi vida (no son palabras textuales pero se entiende el momento supongo); un leve sonrojo debe haber cubierto mis mejillas puesto que sentí calor en ellas. Entré a su casa por segunda vez y el me preguntó si quería comer ramen, mi mente viajaba por los recuerdos de nuestra pelea pasada así que no le presté demasiada atención a sus palabras, asentí en todo lo que me ofreció y a los minutos me encontré cenando junto a el. Comenzó a hablarme de cosas de amor, la verdad mis pensamientos sobre el amor no coinciden mucho con los de él, así que para evitar una aburrida conversación no dije nada y esperé a que el me vaciara sus pensamientos que se notaba lo estaban consumiendo. Ya cuando parece que se desahogó me preguntó lo que cualquier persona en sus cabales hubiera preguntado primero.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué habías venido a mi casa?

-Lo ninjas de la arena acabamos de llegar a Konoha. - me permití una pausa - Pasé frente a esta casa, a tu casa y oí unos ruidos.

-¿Entonces por curiosidad? - yo asentí - Agradezco que hayas venido... Necesitaba ver a alguien.. Y bueno, desde que te conocí un poco mejor me ha parecido que tenemos mucho en común, quizás no fue una coincidencia que tu vinieras hoy.

Sonrió, pero no lo hizo de forma insinuante, es más, ni si quiera sus palabras sonaban insinuantes, hablaba con inocencia y creo que se refería a la amistad.

-Quédate aquí esta noche, ponte cómodo y descansa. - lo miré a los ojos y luego me levanté y me senté en un sofá. El se fue a su cuarto - Buenas noches.

No le respondí, de todos modos yo no iba a dormir, me quedé mirando a la nada y pensando. Un hombre de voz suave y cálida se vino a mi mente... Del amor al odio... Me asusté de sentir algo de calidez en mi interior, no quería que otra persona me volviera a decir que me amaba y despues me traicionara y me jurara su odio.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Desperté en la tarde al día siguiente, Shikamaru había estado golpeando a mi puerta para avisarme de una "reunión" que harían en la noche con los ninjas de la arena. No pensé en ir, pero cambié de opinión al saber que todo irían, contando a Naruto. Me alisté y me dirigí a la escuela de Konoha, habían arreglado todo para hacer la "reunión" ahí. Y tal como supuse, luego de una charla de Tsunade-sama a cerca de una posible invasión por parte de La aldea del sonido - menos mal que no me pidieron que contara nada -, nos dieron rato libre. Los adultos se marcharon a otro salón al cual no dejaron entrar a los jóvenes, creo que Tsunade-sama había arreglado algunos salones para que parecieran casinos y hasta había mandado poner algunas máquinas de apostar. Por otro lado los jóvenes terminamos en una sala grande con video, íbamos a ver una estúpida película, no recuerdo su nombre, pero creo que era algo así como "El ninja valiente", pero casi cuando iba a comenzar la puerta se abrió y entro Jiraiya y tras el Naruto. No lo había podido ubicar en toda la ceremonia. Jiraiya se fue y Naruto sonrió a todos mientras mostraba una película en sus manos, supuse que sería otra porno, lógico. Pensé en sentarme junto a Naruto y tratar de arreglar las cosas, pero alguien se me adelantó, Gaara se sentó a su lado y Naruto... le sonrió. Opté por quedarme en un rincón apartado donde pudiera vigilarlo sin que este lo notara. Sentía celos de que Gaara estuviese tan cerca, y más de que Naruto le conversara feliz.

La película era algo así como de sexo humorístico, o al menos eso había dicho Naruto en cuanto la puso en el video, pero para mí de humor no tenía nada; salía una joven con su novio, este le decía que probaran sexo masoquista y ahí comenzó la acción con "comedia". Fue horrible, creí que me daría un colapso ahí mismo; la escena mostraba al novio atando a la chica a la cama con esposas mientras tenía algunos inconvenientes en sacarse la ropa, cosas estúpidas al estilo de películas de humor idiotas, pero bastó con que yo viera a esa chica esposada a la cama para que mi mente se nublara y comenzara a invadirme un recuerdo que me perturbaba:

(advertencia: lemon extremo :s XD )

Había sido cuando yo llevaba aproximadamente 3 semanas en la Aldea del sonido, Orochimaru había querido dejar la rutina típica de sexo normal y tener una noche de juegos masoquistas, recuerdo que llegó con una caja y nos miró a Kabuto y a mí, luego de la caja sacó un látigo el cual yo miré con desaprobación.

-¿Quién quiere ser azotado por mi? - dijo poniendo voz de lobo depredador mientras pasaba su mirada de Kabuto a mí -

-Yo no. - dije secamente. Luego miré a Kabuto y vi que le sonreía a Orochimaru -

-Yo. - dijo el lame bolas -

Presencié como Orochimaru lo azotaba y luego lo poseía en el suelo, di las gracias de no haber aceptado el látigo, pero maldije más tarde cuando Orochimaru sacó unas cadenas, fijó cada una en unos barrotes de unas ventanas paralelas y me miró.

-Sasuke-kun, a ti te corresponde ser encadenado. - se lamió los labios y se dirigió a mi, me desgarró la ropa y me encadenó por las muñecas - Ahora serás sometido....

Yo estaba con los brazos abiertos, extendidos hacia los lados. El empujó suavemente mi espalda para que yo me agachara levemente, y así hice, esperando lo que sabía que vendría: la penetración dura. Empujó y entró, casi ni me dolió, estuvo haciéndose de mí y masturbándome hasta que ambos llegamos al orgasmo, eso a mi mente no le produjo nada, pero las cosas eran asquerosas para mí cuando era el turno de Kabuto. Me acarició los muslos y luego frotó su pene contra mi cuerpo, se abrazó a mi y juntó nuestros miembros estimulándose, luego se puso por mi espalda y metió muy lentamente su pene, el sabía que yo lo odiaba, por eso hacía las cosas con lentitud para que durara más y yo tuviera que tragarme todo mi odio y seguir soportándolo. Comenzó a mover su pelvis lentamente mientras me acariciaba todo el cuerpo, luego se inclinó hacia adelante para susurrar a mi oído:

-Mmm... Ni te imaginas lo rico que es follarte... Mmm... Siente como entro y salgo... ahí estoy dentro.... ahora fuera.... Ahhh... adentro.... afuera.... Uhh Orochimaru-sama te dejó suave con su semen... me deslizo perfectamente - me decía al oído con una voz que yo detestaba. Luego empezó a hacerlo más fuerte introduciéndose más a mi interior y provocando que yo gimiera de placer - También sé que esto te gusta... Ummmm... te gusta profundo.... siéntelo... invado tu ser... penetro tu cuerpo... Ahh... que rico... siente esto... Muy profundo... gimes mucho Sasuke-kun... sé que aunque me odias no puedes dejar de gozar... Mmmm...

Y era cierto, no podía impedir que mi cuerpo no sintiera nada. Kabuto sabía que cosas me enloquecían, estaba tocando un punto de mi interior que me causaba demasiado placer.

-Entra y sale, entra y sale... profundo como a ti te gusta.... - sentía asco de sus palabras, deseaba golpearlo pero mis manos estaban encadenadas - Ahhh... Ah.... Uuum... Ya casi estoy... y sé que tu también... ¡Ahhh! Ya casi... ya casi... Pero no quiero correrme dentro de ti... Te daré algo mejor.

Fue una de las cosas más humillantes que me hicieron. Salió de mi cuerpo cuando yo había alcanzado el orgasmo, se puso delante de mi y levantó mi cabeza tomándome del pelo - puesto que luego de haber tenido un orgasmo anteriormente con Orochimaru y luego uno con Kabuto estaba algo adormilado y me había dejado ir hacia delante con la cabeza gacha - y me hizo quedar mirando su miembro erecto, se masturbó un poco más y eyaculó en mi cara. Orochimaru reía complacido mientras yo estaba con los ojos cerrados y asqueado a más no poder. Entre ambos lamieron mi rostro y Kabuto me volvió a masturbar otras tres veces dejándome agotado. Fue cuando Orochimaru me soltó y me dejo acostado boca abajo sobre sus piernas, yo estaba rendido y quería dormir y descansar, no moví ni un músculo mientras el sennin besaba mi trasero, luego acercó dos dedos a mi entrada.

-No pienso humedecerlos - los introdujo en mí -, no hace falta jaja, Kabuto te dejó muy lubricado con tanto placer... Y por lo que sienten mis dedos aún estás húmedo de mi pasión derramada en ti... Que suave eres por dentro.

Maldije esas palabras de lujuria y cerré los ojos manteniéndome ajeno, pero pronto sentía algo que entraba en mí de nuevo, no era ni un pene ni dedos, más bien parecía una lengua, pero era dura. El sennin había sacado provecho de su lengua extraña y la había endurecido para adentrarla en mi, luego al ya tenerla dentro le volvió a dar su textura blanda y flexible, haciéndola vibrar en mi interior, enroscándola y haciendome gritar de placer. Esa vez me humillé, salí de mi control y pedí más y así mismo Orochimaru me lo dio, seguía moviendo su lengua de diversas formas dentro de mí, luego me incitó a ponerme de pie y el se quedó arrodillado jugando en mi interior. Yo gemía, con los ojos mirando al techo, disfrutando al máximo por primera vez. Kabuto se arrodilló también y me hizo sexo oral, recuerdo haber sujetado su cabeza y haber estado moviendo las caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás penetrando su boca hasta que llegué al orgasmo y Kabuto me besó dándome a probar el resultado de mi pasión. Ahí si que no daba para más, habían sido seis orgasmos demasiado seguidos, me tendí en la cama boca abajo, pero Orochimaru no tardó en llegar y utilizó de nuevo mi cuerpo, luego Kabuto me tomaba, después otra vez Orochimaru y así me usaron por toda la noche. Yo me sentía como un muñeco de trapo al que se lo pasan de mano en mano, estaba casi aturdido y ya ni si quiera lograba eyacular, supongo que no me quedaba nada, por otro lado me sentí idiota al haber estado sintiendo tanto placer anteriormente y haberme permitido participar. Creo que a ellos también les hizo gracia y por eso se quedaron toda la noche haciéndose solo de mi, entre ellos no tuvieron mayor contacto que besos, mi cuerpo no descansó ni dos minutos.

Volví a la realidad para notar que estaba a punto de vomitar, corría al baño ante el asombro de muchos y me encerré allí. Me apoyé contra el lavamanos y respiré hondo para calmar las nauseas. Después me mojé la cara y esperé un par de segundos antes de salir, pero lamenté haberlo hecho; Naruto miraba atentamente la película mientras su mano tomaba la de Gaara y este le respondió acariciando sus dedos. Sentí que el mundo se me iba encima, ellos comenzaron a acariciarse en la oscuridad, sin ser vistos por nadie más que por mi - sin que lo notaran -, ahí estaba la prueba de lo que yo no podía hacer. Gaara podía complacer a Naruto en sus deseos sexuales tocándolo y permitiéndose tocar y yo no. Maldije la estúpida película que alteró las hormonas de Naruto y de todos los presentes.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

La película me había excitado y comencé a tocar la mano de Gaara, luego su cuerpo... y el me lo permitió y a su vez me respondió. Yo no lo amaba, eso era seguro, pero necesitaba una muestra de calor humano en ese momento, no se si por la revolución hormonal que la película había causado en mi o porque extrañaba a sasuke y necesitaba sentir eso que el no me había podido dar. Mi mano se despego del cuerpo de Gaara al ver a sasuke correr en dirección al baño. Me alarme, pensé que quizás me había visto tocar al pelirrojo, o quizás algo le había pasado, quise ir a ver si estaba bien pero algo en mi impidió que mis pies se despegaran del suelo y fuese al baño al lado de mi ex novio a quien tanto amaba. Luego de un rato continué mirando la película y automáticamente mi mano volvió a tocarse con la de Gaara y este, al igual que la vez anterior, me respondió. Me concentré en eso nada más - y en la película - ni si quiera noté si sasuke volvía a pasar por allí.

--Pensamiento de Gaara--

No soy muy propenso a sentimientos cálidos, la verdad es que esta era una de las pocas veces que había sentido algo así desde que era niño. Mi cuerpo vibraba al contacto de las manos cálidas de Naruto. No lo clasifico como amor, sino como algo momentáneo, quizás cariño y admiración, yo admiraba a naruto por ser como yo y mejor que yo. Me deje llevar y avancé tocando lo que había entre sus piernas al igual como el me lo hacía a mi. No me importaba si alguien nos veía o no, aunque aseguro que casi todos estaban pendientes de la película, menos el chico de cabello oscuro cuyos ojos en ese momento destellaban en color rojo, sabía que el nos estaba viendo, yo lo sabía aunque el y naruto lo ignoraran. Entonces sentí rivalidad. Mi mente comenzó a entender cosas.... el llanto de Uchiha... el llanto de naruto la misma noche.... todo estaba claro, ellos habían terminado. Fue cuando sentí posesión por el rubio, lo quería para mí, no lo amaba, pero era lo más cercano que tenia a ese sentimiento...

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Simplemente no pude evitarlo.... Naruto, mí luz, mí vida, se estaba perdiendo entre la oscuridad, entre Gaara... fundiendo sus manos en el, en ese demonio... y al mismo tiempo ese maldito lo tocaba, tocaba a mí Naruto.... ya que importaba si yo jamás lograría volver a darle placer físico, que importaba si Gaara si era capas y yo no.... eso daba igual, yo quería a mi naruto, Gaara no tenia derecho de poseerlo. Me levante con una furia saliendo de mi ser que ni yo mismo pude controlar, supongo que todos se dieron cuenta de la chakra llena de odio que debo haber emitido, porque se voltearon hacia mi. Noté que Naruto se preocupaba y que Gaara sonreía de satisfacción, creo se debió a que le emociona pelear, pero jamás se imaginó todo lo que yo había progresado. Me lance hacia el en menos de milésimas de segundos y lo derribe en el acto. Pero algo me detuvo... Naruto se me lanzo a la espalda.... no me hizo daño, pero el solo hecho de que me hubiera detenido solo para proteger la seguridad de Gaara me dolió. Me quede inmóvil y solo lo mire con tristeza y odio, el me devolvió la mirada asustado, y luego lo vi lanzarse hacia otra cosa... había detenido a Gaara esta vez, quien había aprovechado para atacarme. Yo ya no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí, quería mas que nada decirle la verdad a naruto, pero no podía, no se porque, pero no podía.

-¡Si quieren manosearse váyanse a un mote! - les grite con furia asombrando a todos los presentes que intercambiaron opiniones acerca de las preferencias sexuales de Naruto y Gaara. Luego de eso me fui, antes pude notar lágrimas en los ojos de mi amado -

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Quedé helado con todo ante la repentina reacción de Sasuke, jamás creí que nos estaba viendo, y a la vez me sentí un hijo de perra... no había pasado prácticamente nada de tiempo y yo y mis hormonas no nos habíamos aguantado. Caminé dirección a la salida y luego a mi casa, después note que Gaara me seguía.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Llegué a mi casa. Por un momento creí que rompería en llantos, pero no... Me contuve y no hice nada... pero nada de nada, a tal punto de quedarme sentado en un sofá mirando... nada. Pensaba en muchas cosas, en mil cosas, pero todas ellas me llevaban a Naruto aunque yo solo quisiera olvidarlo por ese momento. Sé que había sido la mita mi culpa al negar mi amor, pero todo lo restante era su culpa.... ¿por qué se había tenido que manosear con Gaara?

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

No se como pasó.... pero pasó... Todo fue tan rápido que casi ni lo logro comprender aun. Yo llegue a mi casa y no pude hacer más que llorar y maldecirme, a mi lado estaba Gaara, en silencio, estático, casi ajeno. Pero de pronto una calidad lo envolvió, un tipo de cariño que nunca creí que el pudiera poseer - y en el fondo Gaara tiene sentimientos cálidos, es una persona deseosa de querer, pero se auto limita -; se acercó a mí y me dijo en un susurro:

-Sumanai (lo siento, es como una abreviación de sumimasen, :s creo)… - yo lo miré preguntándome por qué se había disculpado, entonces el prosiguió con su frase – No me di cuenta de que Uchiha y tu estaban pasando por un mal momento. Interferí.

-….N-no, Sasuke y yo… Sasuke y yo ya no tenemos nada. - esa frase me dolió como una estaca en el corazón - El se exaltó demasiado por nada… Y bueno… también es mi culpa por haberte provocado, no debí hacerlo.

Gaara no dijo nada, pero sus actos valieron más que mil palabras: me abrazó con fuerza, transmitiendo y pidiendo cariño. En ese abrazo pude sentir que éramos dos individuos casi iguales, dos personas que se podían ayudar mutuamente. Sus manos me acariciaron todo el cuerpo, partiendo por mi rostro… Yo no me negué. Si, es cierto, yo no lo amaba y creo que el tampoco a mi, pero como dije antes, fue una ayuda mutua, ambos lo necesitábamos… Puede que estas palabras sean solo una excusa, pero así lo sentí yo en ese momento. Mientras deseaba a Sasuke me entregaba a Gaara, mi cuerpo reclamaba cariño y el me lo daba. Lo besé por primera vez; me pareció un beso curioso, una boca distinta, con un leve sabor a tristeza, sé que suena raro pero no tengo otra manera de expresarlo… Era una boca de niño, de adulto… suena contradictorio pero eso era, la boca de un niño que al igual que yo había tenido que aprender a vivir como un adulto. Luego de su boca pasé al cuello y al abdomen, el me acarició las piernas y me quitó la camisa… Y así terminamos desnudos. Miré su cuerpo, era muy hermoso, parecía una criatura mitad ángel y mitad demonio. Su piel clara, acostado sobre mi cama, su cabello rojo reluciendo como fuego, sus ojos verdes y puros, su boca entreabierta y esa expresión de no comprender bien que estaba pasando y mucho menos que estaba haciendo. Supe que era su primera vez. Lo sentí entrar en mi, si bien pude haber sido yo quien entrara en el pero no… no quise y supongo que el también prefirió que así no fuese, puesto que yo quería reservar esa novedad para quien amaba y supongo que el también debe haber preferido entregar su cuerpo a otra persona o simplemente a la eternidad del amor imposible en el. Sus movimientos eran leves, suaves, muy suaves. Recuerdo que eso me extrañó, ya que yo creía que Gaara era un chico brutal y sádico, pero no, transmitía ese amor frustrado en casa movimiento. No se bien si fue por Sasuke o por el momento y los sentimientos que Gaara me producía, pero me invadió una nostalgia que dio paso al llanto… A cada penetración soltaba una lágrima, y luego de cerrar los ojos noté que no algo húmedo tocaba mi mejilla izquierda, al abrir los ojos comprobé que no era el único llorando, el joven del desierto lo hacía también.

-¿Por qué seres como nosotros somos capaces de sentir? - me dijo con un hilo de voz entre gemidos y sollozos – No debería ser… Debería reservar estos sentimientos solo para mí…

-A veces… Ahh… dar amor te hace sentir mejor y quererte más a ti mismo… - me permití gemir profundamente cuando Gaara dio un movimiento circular en mi interior - Si das cariño recibirás el doble…

Luego de decir eso me abracé a su cuerpo llorando y gimiendo en descontrol, porque sé que a ambos nos sonó ilógico lo que dije… Yo amaba a Sasuke y el no me había devuelto lo mismo. Eso fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Pocos segundos después llegué al orgasmo y casi enseguida de mí llegó Gaara. Me caí rendido y me dormí abrazado a su cuerpo sintiéndome mucho mejor que antes.

--Pensamiento de Gaara--

Nunca me arrepentiré de lo que hice con Naruto, aunque no haya sido amor fue lo más cercano que experimenté. A cada momento me sentía más feliz de lo que hacía y sentía más admiración por el… pero eso mismo provocó en mí una terrible nostalgia. Luego de terminar con el acto - que se podría llamar sexo, pero prefiero reservarlo para mi alma como el acto de hacer el amor - Naruto se abrazó a mí y se durmió y yo por primera vez desde que logro recordar dormí… pude dormir en paz.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

No pegué un ojo en toda la noche, sentía algo extraño… algo me quemaba por dentro, se comía mi alma. Al menos la noche me sirvió de reflexión, tenía que decirle a Naruto la verdad, todo sobre Orochimaru… y jurarle mi amor. Así en el mañana partí rumbo a su casa, con ánimos de solucionarlo todo, pero con un leve mal presentimiento. Me di cuenta al llegar que la puerta estaba abierta, así que todo fue cosa de pasar y caminar hasta esa puerta cerrada que indicaba ser el cuarto de Naruto, abrí la puerta y en ese segundo mi vida se extinguió. Fue la imagen más espantosa, superó todo horror que pasé con Orochimaru y Kabuto, superó todo dolor físico, igualó a la tristeza desgarrante que sentí al ver la muerte de mis padres… Uzumaki Naruto… mi vida… mi amor… estaba desnudo, abrazado a un pelirrojo que estaba de espaldas a mí… Ambos dormían felizmente ante mis ojos atónitos. Caí de rodillas y al segundo en que mis lágrimas brotaron sentí que Uchiha Sasuke, el vengador, el joven frío… moría. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos sollozando de manera prácticamente inaudible.

"Que sea una visión… Por favor que ese no sea Naruto… Mí Naruto…" Pensaba para mi mismo mientras expulsaba mi felicidad en mis lágrimas. "¿Por qué?... solo dime por qué… Dios mío no permitas esto… por favor… no… no me hagas esto…" Me decía mientras me doblaba de dolor. "Mi amor… Naruto… ¿por qué?... Yo venía a arreglar las cosas… yo solo quería dejar todo bien… Yo…"

-Te amo…. - dije en voz alta entre sollozos sin darme cuenta mientras me retorcía y mi alma se desgarraba junto a mí en el suelo, temblando al ritmo de mis hombros azotados por el llanto -

Mis palabras provocaron que Naruto y Gaara se despertaran. Mi kitsune me miró con horror, mezcló sus ojos azules en los negros llenos de lágrimas y dolor que yo poseía. En mi mente y de mis labios solo salían palabras quebradas: "¿Por qué mi amor, por qué?... Si yo te amo… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto?... Solo quería arreglar las cosas hoy…. Venía a decirte la verdad… Me muero, amor mío me muero… Me muero, Naruto…"

--Continúa--

Bueno, debo decir que me mantendré ausente como por unas dos semanas creo, ya que me voy de vacaciones. (a mochiliaaaaar!!! Kyaaaaaaaaaa!! Siiiiiii!!!! Jojojojo!!!)

Bueno, ahora los reviws:

Suisho Haruka: Hola n.n jajajaja eeeh otra vez lemon XD dios que degenerada soy. Bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Jojo, yo sigo atormentando a la parejita… pero ya lo dije una vez, tendrá un final feliz… se queden o no juntos será feliz. XD sorry si esperabas un final triste.

HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: XD jajajajajaja juas, tienes toda la razon XD es con "Z" o.oU se me pasó eso XD jajajajaja hey, no te disculpes, esta bien me lo hayas dicho, es más adoro que lo hayas hecho o.o (masoquista quizas?) Juas :s lo que si no sé como cambiar ahora esa letra XD bueno, lo dejaremos así para que quede como un recuerdo a mi ignorancia XD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el cap. Anterior, espero que este también te guste :s aunque si le di un lemon un tanto fuerte en el recuerdo de Sasuke.

Engel du Mal: XD si, triste y se puede volver peor XD, eeeeeh me alegro de que te guste el lemon!!! Viva el lemon!!! oOo bueno espero haberte complacido en este cap. n.n

Hasta la próxima.


	5. Invasión a Konoha

**Capítulo 5: Invasión a Konoha.**

--Pensamiento de Gaara--

Yo solo observaba la escena - aunque en realidad Naruto tampoco hablaba - Uchiha balbuceaba cosas incoherentes entre sollozos. Por un momento me sentí fuera de lugar, creo que sentí remordimientos... no estoy seguro, pero esa sensación era comparable a lo que sentí hace tiempo luego de luchar con Naruto, esa vez en que pedí perdón a Temari y Kankuro. Sentí que estaba destrozando algo. Bajo mi norma de "amarme a mi y solo a mi" no deberían haberme importado esos sollozos que oía... pero algo hizo que me pusiera en el lugar de Uchiha; la imagen de un niño llorando ante su tío que lo traicionaba -yo mismo- se vino a mi mente. Di una rápida mirada a Naruto: su boca estaba levemente abierta y sus ojos mostraban impresión. Luego me fije en Sasuke: se ponía lentamente de pie, miro hacia nosotros y luego agacho la cabeza haciendo que su cabello cayera por su rostro cubriendo sus ojos, luego de eso se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación. Escuche a Naruto hacer un casi inaudible sonidillo, pero no más que eso. Cerré los ojos y me levante de la cama, camine hasta Uchiha y le toqué el hombro para que se girara hasta quedar frente a mi. Me miró con sus ojos sin expresión, por un momento pensé verlos rojos, pero no, solo carecían de emoción.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Gaara se apegó mucho a mi, su boca queda cerca de mi oído. Yo no dije ni hice nada, por mas que el se hubiera burlado de mi al revolcarse con Naruto y por mas que yo estuviera en mi derecho de masacrarlo ahí mismo, no hice nada, no podía, no tenia fuerza ni valor, estaba fuera de mi, me sentía shockeado. Luego oí su baja, fría e inexpresiva voz como un susurro en mi oído:

-No se que es el amor hacia el prójimo... pero si se lo que no lo es. Y esto que yo siento por Uzumaki Naruto no es amor - se dio una pausa mientras yo respiraba entrecortadamente - y creo que lo que tu sientes por el y lo que el siente por ti si lo es.

Yo no dije nada, solo lo mire alejarse de mí y buscar su ropa esparcida por el suelo - seguía desnudo - y después vestirse. Mire a Naruto: estaba llorando en silencio, no sentí lastima, él me había herido, mis sentimientos y mi orgullo, me había quitado la felicidad con su acto repulsivo, con su falso amor, me di vuelta y me fui ya sin llorar... No valía seguir llorando por algo así. Sentí que me había muerto, era un alma en pena, un espíritu del mal sin sentimientos y no tendría compasión.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Fui un completo idiota; no pude hacer ni decir nada. Sasuke se fue y yo lo deje ir, sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, esos: "yo solo quería arreglar las cosas" "te amo" se clavaban en mi pecho como kunais. Me tape la cara con las manos maldiciendo en voz baja. Pronto una voz inexpresiva se hizo presente:

-Me voy. - dijo Gaara caminando hacia la puerta -

-... Espera -dije yo y el se giro hacia mi- no quiero que te sientas mal o culpable por esto. Quizás no debimos hacerlo... pero me hacia falta sentir cariño. Así que te lo agradezco y... no me arrepiento.

En realidad no estaba seguro de si me arrepentía o no, pero no le iba a decir que si. El me miro y sonrió al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento. Y no me siento mal.

Me cubrí hasta los hombros con la sabana mientras el me miraba. Debo haber desviado mis ojos mil veces con tal de no encontrarme con los de el, el hecho de no saber que estaba pensando me hacia sentir incomodo y a la vez provocó que la sangre se me fuera al rostro.

"Koitsu, ¿por qué me ve tanto?" Pensé al sentir sus ojos verdes fijos en mi, tenia que hacer algo, ya que de por si el ser observado me perturbaba y el silencio lo hacia peor.

-¿Quieres darte un baño? - le pregunte ya atreviéndome a mirarlo a los ojos -

-No. Iré donde se esta hospedando Temari, allá me bañare.

-Ah... - el siguió mirándome - Uh... ¿Quieres comer algo?

Realmente yo ya no sabia que hacer para romper esa mirada. El negó con la cabeza ante mi sugerencia de comer, luego sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en la ventana, yo gire la cabeza para ver que había llamado su atención, pero no había nada allí... y al volver a girar mi rostro exhalé un inaudible grito de sorpresa: no esperaba encontrarme con sus labios frente a mi y menos espere que me besara... no lo detuve, es mas, respondí al beso.

-Adiós, Naruto. - dijo al separar su boca de la mía, luego se marcho -

Me sentía aturdido, habían sido demasiadas emociones en pocas horas: el deseo que surgió al ver la película, la ira de Sasuke, sexo con Gaara, ser descubierto por Sasuke, el resiente beso de Gaara y...

"Mierda" Pensé "¿Donde estará Sasuke?"

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Llegue a mi casa y llene la tina. Al sumergirme en el agua caliente me relaje un poco, aunque en mi mente no dejaba de pensar que ni si quiera al estar con Orochimaru había sufrido tanto. Me dormí allí mismo y me vi envuelto en pesadillas. Me veía besando a Naruto, luego su cara cambiaba y era Orochimaru, después se transformaba en Gaara. Desperté pensando en que Naruto no podía haberme amado como decía, porque de haberlo hecho no me hubiera olvidado tan rápidamente. Hundí la cabeza en el agua, supongo que eso amortiguo el sonido, ya que al salir note que alguien había entrado a mi casa y yo no había escuchado los golpes a la puerta.

--Pensamiento de Nauruto--

Me duché, vestí y desayune lo más rápido que pude. Luego corrí a casa de Sasuke. No sabia si me recibiría, si me golpearía o me perdonaría, la única forma de averiguar era estando allá y correr riesgos. Creí que no estaba, ya que no abrió la puerta, pensé en irme, pero al ver por la ventana sus zapatos al interior de la casa supe que si tenia que estar allí dentro, solo que no quería abrir. Fruncí el seño y me distancie unos pasos de la puerta, luego corrí directo a ella... nada me iba a detener, si Sasuke no abría entonces lo haría yo. Arrase con puerta y todo, luego mire hacia todos lados; no había nadie en el living. Aproveche de acomodar la puerta en su lugar, luego camine sigilosamente hasta el cuarto de Sasuke. Dichosos mis ojos que observaron su desnudes, su piel brillaba por las gotitas de agua que caían desde su pelo alborotado y mojado, rodaban desde sus hombros hasta llegar a deseables lugares.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

-... ¿Qué haces aquí? - no entendía por qué Naruto se había molestado en ir a buscarme a mi casa no hay nada mas que decir - Vete.

-No lo haré. Al menos escucha lo que tengo que decir.

Estuve a punto de gritarle que de su boca no quería oír salir ni una palabra, pero en vez de eso guarde silencio, me hablo por un largo rato, me dijo que me amaba y que lo que había hecho con Gaara había sido por consuelo. Cuando se callo nos invadió el silencio, pero no me molestaba. Caí en cuenta de que me encontraba desnudo, así que busque algo de ropa, un simple pantalón ligero de color negro, no me moleste en ponerme camisa. Naruto tosió a propósito, creo que esperaba algún comentario de mi parte, pero yo no le dije nada, no quería pensar ni analizar la situación. Me acosté en la cama boca arriba y me dormí descaradamente, haciendo de cuenta que me encontraba solo.

Cuando desperté noté que mi mano izquierda estaba siendo tomada por las de Naruto. Estaba sentado a mi lado, unos rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana iluminaban su cabello haciéndolo parecer un ángel, mi ángel. Olvidé mi decepción de haberlo visto con Gaara al menos por un minuto, me senté para quedar a su altura y lo besé suavemente. Me miró sorprendido, bastó con eso para que mi mente recordara lo ocurrido en la mañana. Solté mi mano de las de el y adquirí una expresión de frialdad absoluta mientras lo miraba a los ojos... Noté recién en ese momento que sus cejas estaban curvadas en forma de preocupación y a pesar de que lo miraba con mis ojos más intimidantes el no mostró atención a estos.

-Sasuke... ¿Qué te hizo Orochimaru? - me preguntó con un tono de voz tan preocupada como su expresión. Yo lo miré atónito - Ya se que algo pasó.

-... ¿Que pasó de qué? No sé de qué me hablas - traté de mentir, pero hasta a mí me pareció falso mi tono de voz -

-Estabas soñando y dijiste entre sueños "no más... estoy cansado" Luego gemiste y repetiste el nombre de Orochimaru varias veces...

Yo me quedé mudo, no recordaba mi reciente sueño, pero por la descripción de Naruto había sido algo similar a las noches por las que había pasado. No sabía qué hacer, no quería contarle sobre eso a Naruto - a nadie en realidad -, Pero ya no había forma de seguir ocultándolo. Y Me armé de valor entre la vergüenza y la frustración al recordar aquello y comencé a contarle; primero muy resumido, pero a medida que el me hacia preguntas terminé por contarle todo, con detalles incluidos. Le conté hasta las experiencias más perturbantes, como una noche en que el sennin quería probar un cuerpo similar a uno virgen, pero ni Kabuto ni yo - y supongo que nadie de la aldea - lo era. Entonces utilizó un ungüento que contraía los músculos, obviamente yo fui el conejillo de indias: frotó mi entrada con eso, luego me hizo quedar acostado en el suelo boca arriba y con las piernas flectadas y separadas, Kabuto me tomó las manos y se arrodilló a mi lado, luego el sennin me dijo - al igual que la primera vez que me posesionó - "te va a doler". Yo traté de concentrarme en otra cosa, pero el dolor me venció. Con un violento movimiento entró en mi sin haberme estimulado ni lubricado antes. Fue un dolor igual al de mi primera vez. Mi cuerpo estaba estrecho a causa de ese maldito ungüento. Me revolqué tratando de escapar de esas penetraciones salvajes, pero Kabuto me afirmó por los brazos y luego Orochimaru de las caderas, miré hacia arriba mientras gritaba de dolor y vi a Kabuto sonreír complacido.

Al terminar de contar aquello Naruto se mostró furioso, parecía a punto de ir a matar a Orochimaru. También me atreví a contarle situaciones inversas, como vez en que Orochimaru utilizó su potente afrodisíaco y me hizo sentir en el cielo del placer por unos momentos, antes de que la culpa y la repugnancia me invadieran. Conté todo eso sin sentirme mal por primera vez, creo que haber hablado sobre ello y asumirlo me sacó un peso de encima, era mucho mejor que tratar de olvidarlo y enterrarlo en lo mas profundo de mi ser como un recuerdo frustrado del cual sentía vergüenza y humillación.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Me sentía colérico: Sasuke me había confesado lo que ocurrió en los cinco meses que había pasado en la Aldea del sonido. De haber estado Orochimaru y/o Kabuto cerca mío los hubiera descuartizado. En ese momento comprendí porqué Sasuke había regresado a Konoha con una túnica manchada con semen y su cuerpo marcado por la pasión y el sexo forzado.

Nos quedamos envueltos en un silencio, pero no uno incómodo; hasta que recordé algo:

-Sasuke, ¿Por qué hoy dijiste que me amas?

-... Porque lo hago. - respondió con seriedad -

-Pero, antes me habías dicho lo contrario...

-Eso fue... mentira. - el no me miraba a la cara -

-¿Por qué me metiste? No entiendo.

-.... - bajó un poco la cabeza y luego respondió con voz áspera - Yo se que no podré complacerte, no quería que estuvieras a mi lado sin ser feliz.

-¿Complacerme cómo? - no entendía a que punto quería llegar -

-Baka. - no me molesté por su ofensa - Me refiero a que... ahora me cuesta... llegar a contactos físicos íntimos. O sea, que me costaría tener relaciones sexuales contigo... Me trae recuerdos... Por eso, porque no podía cumplirte, prefería dejarte para que seas feliz junto a... otra persona que si te complazca. Pero... ahora no deseo eso, el verte con Gaara no me agradó, por más que el si te pueda complacer.

Me sentí muy mal, culpable. Recordé como yo presionaba a Sasuke para que cediera al sexo, nunca pensé que tuviese algún trauma. Debí sacar conclusiones: la forma en que lo vi llorar el día que regresó, las marcas en su cuerpo y su ropa sucia - y pensar que creí que tenía un amante -, su poca cooperación en momentos íntimos y su expresión de dolor cuando lo tocaba. Me sentí un acosador e idiota, Sasuke siempre ha sido fuerte ¿entonces por qué no presté más atención a su comportamiento? Porque ver llorar a Uchiha Sasuke como en nuestro reencuentro no es algo cotidiano.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Estaba libre al fin, había contado todo. Me sentí ligeramente alegre, tenía ganas de ser feliz, de permitirme comenzar de cero, pero aun faltaba algo.

-¿Y tu me amas Naruto? - aunque el al llegar me había jurado su amor yo deseaba preguntárselo de nuevo, y si no lo hacía tendría una nueva carga en mi conciencia -

-Por supuesto... Que pregunta. - trató de sonreír -

-No me parece una pregunta ilógica ni nada por el estilo... Después de lo que vi esta mañana. .- dije fríamente borrando todo rastro de sonrisa en el y para mi agrado su rostro palideció -

-... Sasuke ya te dije que eso fue consuelo. Nada más.

Estaba complacido. Sonreí sin que el me viera, no quería darle todo tan fácil... A pesar de que ya había tomado mi decisión - me quedaría con Naruto y sería feliz - y del odio que me invadía al recordar a Naruto junto a Gaara, no pensé en hacer nada; esta vez mi venganza se llevaría a cabo sola por su cuenta: la culpabilidad que ahora Naruto sentía era un festín para mi, y en cuanto a Gaara... el chico pelirrojo me vería feliz junto a mi amado kitsune, yo gané. Luego de fingir seriedad por varios minutos. En los cuales Naruto se mordía las uñas nervioso y me miraba de reojo -, me acerqué más a el y lo besé.

-Naruto - comencé a decir después de terminar el beso -, quiero estar contigo para siempre. Y... en el plano sexual... estaré dispuesto a dejarte hacerme lo que quieras, no reclamaré.

-No quiero que hagas eso - sonrió - jaja, puedo vivir sin sexo. A demás yo me encargaré de darte felicidad y de recuperar la confianza en ti, curaré tus heridas.

Si que amo a ese dobe, tiene el corazón más gentil del mundo. Esa tarde comimos en mi casa y nos dimos tiempo de bromear como en los viejos tiempos. Pronto llegó la noche y me sentí incómodo, Naruto estaba acostado a mi lado y yo deseaba complacerlo, pero no me creí capaz (ahí si lo escribí bien XD). El lo notó.

-Hey, no tiene porqué haber sexo de por medio para que seamos felices. - me dijo con un tono alegre -

Yo me quedé en silencio. El se acercó y me tomó la mano derecha suavemente. Tan delicado que era como rose de seda fina. Cerré los ojos y me dediqué a sentir aquello... Era divino. Esa ha sido una de las noches más hermosas y puras de mi vida, no dormimos, pero tampoco hicimos el amor; solo nos tocamos partes simples. Comprendí que el amor y el sexo son cosas muy distintas, y también comprendí que cada parte del cuerpo puede ser una zona erógena. Al solo contacto de sus manos en mi rostro yo vibraba; era intenso y puro, sentía que se me erizaba la piel, fue perfecto.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Pasaron dos días y mi relación con Sasuke ya era conocida por casi todos. Algunos decían que Sasuke había regresado gay y que quizás hasta fuera una trampa contra mi, otros decían que nos amabamos nada más; hasta había rumores de que yo era un gay promiscuo, por lo de Gaara... En cuanto a Gaara, nos vio pasar - luego de la mañana en que Sasuke nos descubrió - de la mano rumbo a Ichiraku. Intercambió unas miradas conmigo y luego con Sasuke, sentí cierto temor de que se enfrentaran, pero no fue así; Sasuke simplemente le sonrió con aires triunfales y con la cabeza en alto. No volví a ver a Gaara por un tiempo, solo de pasada cuando por casualidad lo veía entrenar por ahí, solo y con su expresión de frialdad.

Ya a la semana las cosas con Sasuke habían mejorado notablemente, esa tarde nos bañamos juntos y por primera vez desde que habíamos aclarado todo pude recargar todo mi cuerpo desnudo contra el de el sin que por su rostro se viera el más mínimo sentimiento de incomodidad. El agua estaba muy caliente - cosa que no ayudaba a mi excitación - y Sasuke lucía sensual con el cabello mojado y las mejillas sonrojadas, deseaba hacerlo mío, pero no lo intenté, solo acaricié sus hombros y su pecho, pero no bajé más. Se que el también estaba excitado jeje, se notaba porque una parte de su cuerpo tocaba mi pierna, pero también se que no se atrevía a intentar nada. En la noche comimos frutillas con crema y salsa de chocolate, yo continuaba excitado y sentir los labios de Sasuke contra mis dedos al darle frutillas en la boca hacia las cosas más difíciles. Pronto sin darme cuenta terminé sobre el besándolo, sus brazos me rodearon la espalda sin intimidarse, así que permití a mis besos demostrar toda esa lujuria y a mis manos bajar por su abdomen y recorrer su cintura hasta sus piernas... En seguida noté como su cuerpo se tensaba, parecía que se hubiese puesto una especia de armadura. No me rechazó, pero no hizo nada, se quedó inmóvil, supongo que me estaba permitiendo hacerle lo que quisiera por más que le costara, pero yo no podía tomarlo así, el solo se entregaba porque quería complacerme. Respiré profundo y me relaje un poco, le sonreí y le tome las manos acariciando sus palmas con suavidad como había estado haciendo toda la semana, pronto se relajo y cerró los ojos. Era mi oportunidad para ver si esta vez lograba demostrarle mi amor sin perturbarlo... De la misma forma en que acaricié sus manos comencé a acariciar su pecho, luego su abdomen, y después, mientras mi mano izquierda seguía acariciando cerca de su ombligo, quité el botón del pantalón y bajé el cierre con la mano derecha. Todo estaba funcionando perfectamente, logré acariciar sus muslos y hasta oír su agitada respiración... lo estaba disfrutando. Faltaba poco, ahora venía una de las grandes pruebas: retiré su ropa interior y acaricié su pene, en seguida miré su rostro; estaba sonrojado y feliz. Sentí una felicidad tremenda, había conseguido tocar de esa forma a Sasuke sin perturbarlo; ya luego no fueron mis manos nada más, sino que mi boca y después el también participó desnudándome y acariciándome. Fui conciente de las manos expertas que mi Uchiha tenía, sabía donde y como tocar, ni una sola caricia era torpe... si que tenía experiencia. Ambos estábamos sudados y excitados, yo ya no daba más, quería dejar mi castidad y adentrarme a ese cuerpo amado. Me dispuse a hacerlo.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Permití a Naruto llegar más allá de lo que imaginé, y eso me hacía sentir feliz en ese momento. Pero me di cuenta de lo lejos que estábamos llegando. Me encontraba acostado con Naruto sobre mi, su mano derecha estaba en su boca y luego salió de esta y viajó directo a mi trasero, lo miré con un poco de temor, sabía a donde iba a llegar. Sentí sus dedos dentro de mi cuerpo causando placer, no pude evitar gemir, pero tampoco cerrar mis ojos de forma automática y abandonar mi mente tratando de hacerla llegar a algún recuerdo que me desconectara del momento real. Yo sabía que era Naruto quien me masturbaba, pero mi mente ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar de bloquear esos momentos. Me sentí triste, no creí lograr hacer el amor a gusto, pero tampoco pensé detener a Naruto; que el se hiciera de mi y lo disfrutara, se lo merecía.

-Sasuke, todo esta bien. - yo abrí los ojos y vi que me sonreía, su mano izquierda me acarició el rostro - Te amo, estoy contigo.

Sus dedos salieron de mi cuerpo y el se acomodó entre mis piernas, mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar de golpe al adivinar lo que pasaría a continuación... Pero no pasaba nada, así que volví a mirarlo.

-Soy yo... Mírame, te amo, jamás te haré daño o haré algo que no desees que haga. - tomó mi mano derecha y la puso en su pecho, pude sentir su corazón - Esto es amor...

Suspiré... en ese suspiro se fue todo mi temor, mi frustración, mi asco, mi vergüenza y mi dolor... Sonreí a Naruto y abrí más mis piernas para que el hiciera lo suyo. Entró en mí sin dificultad alguna - lógico, de virgen yo ya no tenía nada -, produciendo un placer enorme que me hizo abrazarlo y gemir con fuerza. En ese momento comprendí por qué a Orochimaru le gustaba que yo lo penetrara cuando era un inexperto; los movimientos de Naruto eran torpes y mal coordinados, pero transmitían pureza, virginidad, era preciso, y lo mejor del momento es que era Naruto quien me lo hacía. Al ser su primera vez me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo a los pocos minutos, así que me separé de él impidiéndole llegar.

-... ¿Qué... qué haces? - me dijo con impaciencia. Me dio risa, se notaba que estaba demasiado excitado y anhelaba el orgasmo -

-Jaja, relájate un poco, podemos disfrutar mucho más tiempo....

Acaricié sus testículos moviéndolos hacia abajo y luego dejé el contacto físico hasta notar que el orgasmo se había anulado, entonces me arrodillé en la cama y me afirmé de los barrotes de esta, Naruto me tomó de la cintura y entró en mí de nuevo, esta vez estaba más salvaje y sus penetraciones eran tan profundas como a mi me agradaba, sin darme cuenta estaba gritando de placer.

-¡Ahhhh! Si, si, si, si, si... Oh, más, más... ¡Naruto sigue así! - me sonrojé al notar lo expresivo que estaba, pero después no me importó, porque Naruto estaba igual que yo -

-¡¡Sasukeeee!! - gritaba mientras movía sus caderas lo más rápido que podía y llegaba al orgasmo -

Se quedó acostado de espaldas y jadeando, yo di un suspiro y lo miré, yo aun no había alcanzado el orgasmo. Gateé hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo sudado y sexy y tomé sus piernas, las lamí y luego las puse sobre mis hombros. El me miraba con los ojos adormecidos y sonriendo.

-Haslo. - me dijo con voz provocadora -

-Claro que lo haré baka, ¿que esperabas que me quedara solo mirándote? - lo besé rápidamente en los labios -

Introduje lentamente un dedo humedecido y luego mi miembro en su entrada, era un festín para mi, su cuerpo me tocaba todo casi de forma apretada, las pocas relaciones sexuales que el había tenido dejaban que su entrada fuera estrecha y placentera.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Era la segunda vez que Sasuke me penetraba, esa vez si que fue hermoso. Esto si era amor, no como la primera vez que había sido una despedida dolorosa y apresurada. No sentí nada de dolor, el si que sabía como hacer las cosas, entraba y salía suavemente, levantaba más mis caderas y llegaba hasta lo más profundo de mi haciéndome perder el control, sus besos eran sensuales y luego salvajes, cada vez más apasionado, al igual que sus penetraciones, eran cada vez más rápidas. No sé cuanto rato me hizo gozar, pero Sasuke tiene muchísimo aguante jaja, recuerdo haber estado en muchas posiciones: bajo el, sobre el, a gatas, con una pierna en su hombro y otra empujando su trasero, de pie embrazo de el, hasta una que estuve cabeza abajo. El lograba retener mis orgasmos y los suyos también, dándonos más tiempo de gloria, hasta que ya ambos estábamos exhaustos y el aceleró e intensificó más las penetraciones y carisias a mi pene haciéndolo todo rítmicamente. Fue el orgasmo más placentero que haya tenido.

Desde esa noche la vida sexual de Sasuke regresó a la normalidad y la relación fue perfecta - bueno, una que otra pelea a causa de la diferencia de carácter -. Aparte de divertirnos también entrenábamos arduamente, ahora que lo pienso creo que Sasuke tenía una premonición... El sabía que Orochimaru estaría en Konoha tarde o temprano... y así fue.

Los ninjas del Sonido atacaron Konoha en una sangrienta lucha, pero ellos no esperaban que la Aldea de la arena nos estuviera prestando apoyo. Teníamos la ventaja. Entre la multitud descontrolada que luchaba arduamente logré ver a Gaara, sonreía mientras estrangulaba a unos sujetos con su arena, sentí escalofríos. Sasuke a mi lado se deleitaba acabando con sus oponentes sin mayor esfuerzo, sus destrezas eran superiores, pero yo no quedaba atrás, había aprendido mis nuevas cosas también. Me distancié un poco de Sasuke... ahora me arrepiento enormemente de ello, porque al tratar de volver a su lado no lo encontré. Me desesperé y trate de hallarlo, pero era inútil, tuve que dejar de buscar y comenzar a concentrarme en la pelea.

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Repentinamente de la nada salió el sennin, la sangre me quemaba por dentro, sentía deseos de matarlo... El me hizo señas para que lo siguiera y así lo hice, terminamos peleando en un lugar apartado de la gran batalla, los dos solos. Por un momento creí que lo vencería, pero me equivoqué; el era un sennin, era superior a mi aun. Quedé sorprendido al ver como en un segundo Orochimaru estaba atrás mío, y me sentí desesperado al notar que me había inmovilizado como en el bosque durante la segunda prueba del examen. Lo maldije mil veces mientras el me sonreía y se acercaba a acariciar mi rostro.

-Hiciste mal en escapar de mi Sasuke-kun... Deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo perdido.

Se alejó de mi unos cuantos pasos y luego invocó a una serpiente de tamaño normal, esta se dirigió hacia mi, yo no comprendía cual era su propósito, solo suponía que envenenarme.

-Nunca tuve la oportunidad de darte a conocer algo de zoofilia (que ascooooo XD) Sasuke-kun... Espero que disfrutes esto... Se que si lo harás.

Ahora todo estaba claro, su pervertida mente planeaba hacer algún "jueguito" con esa asquerosa serpiente. Me fijé en la cola de esta: tenía una forma distinta y segregaba un líquido blanco. El reptil subió por mi pierna y entró por la abertura de la pierna de mi pantalón, perdí el control, maldije y grité, no podía creer lo que me pensaba hacer, quería matarlo, lo odiaba con toda mi alma, sentía asco, me sentía violado por un bicharraco. Su húmeda cola entró a mi cuerpo, quería llorar y vomitar, ni si quiera podía moverme, estaba completamente vulnerable y para colmo sentía un repugnante placer. Orochimaru se acercó a mi y me hizo caer al suelo boca abajo, me ató las manos al tronco de un árbol sin dejar de mantenerme inmóvil, la serpiente salió de mi cuerpo para mi agrado, pero la mano del sennin se deslizó por mi espalda intentando rasgar mi ropa. Fue cuando Naruto llegó, estaba furioso, era el mismo Kyuubi. Orochimaru me dejó y se dirigió a Naruto quien no perdió tiempo en avandonar el lugar, quería darme tiempo para que saliera de ahí. Al estar Orochimaru lejos de mí recuperé el movimiento... pero no pude romper las cuerdas que me ataban al árbol, eran de un material extraño, creo que compuestas por chakra del mismo sennin.

--Pensamiento de Naruto--

Ver a Orochimaru a punto de abuzar de Sasuke despertó la ira en mi, quería destrozar a Orochimaru con mis propias manos por atreverse a tocar a mi koi, pero alguien intervino, Kabuto. Eran los dos contra mi y poco a poco me fueron derrotando, la lengua del sennin adquirió forma de espada y me hirió la espalda desgarrando mi camisa, recuerdo haber dado contra el suelo y sentir gusto a sangre al levantarme, me giré hacia ellos y vi una lluvia de kunais y shurikens a escasos centímetros de mí... Estaba perdido...

--Pensamiento de Sasuke--

Sentí unos pasos acercase hasta donde yo estaba.

-Kuso Naruto, no puedo soltarme de estas cosas... - dije mientras forcejeaba por liberarme -

-¿Naruto? - dijo una voz que ya conocía muy bien -

Miré a quien estaba cerca de mí, era Orochimaru. Se sentó sobre mi trasero sonriendo y luego puso pegado a mi cara algo que me impedía ver bien, solo distinguí color rojo y algo anaranjado... y olor a sangre y a... algo familiar. El distanció aquello de mi cara para que pudiera apreciarlo bien... Era la camisa de Naruto, estaba manchada de sangre. Sentí que me bajó la presión de solo verla y mi cuerpo se volvió helado.

-Siempre pensando en Naruto. Me propuse borrarlo de tu mente fuera como fuera... Y ya ves, tuve que matarlo para hacer eso.

Mi pecho se contrajo... Había matado a Naruto... Me quería morir, pero pronto vino a mi mente otra cosa, antes que nada: venganza. Mi cuerpo adquirió la forma que me daba el sello maldito estando al máximo, rompí las cuerdas y me abalancé contra el sennin, lo golpeé con brutalidad, lo iba a matar, por Naruto lo haría. Logré dejarlo en el suelo... solo faltaba el toque final y el Chidori ya estaba en mi mano, pero como siempre algo tenía que fallar... y siempre era el, Kabuto. Apareció ante nosotros y rápidamente sacó a Orochimaru del lugar mientras gritaba retirada, todos los ninjas del Sonido abandonaron Konoha.

Me senté apoyado contra el tronco del mismo árbol al que anteriormente había estado atado y tome la camisa ensangrentada de Naruto. La abracé contra mi pecho mientras muchas cosas pasaban por mis pensamientos, lo que más resaltaba era el suicidio, también pensé en Itachi y en la venganza que debía pero... sin Naruto mi vida ya no tenía sentido, no podría ser feliz jamás ni restaurando el clan Uchiha, nunca volvería a sonreír y no encontraría amor de nuevo, en realidad no quería encontrar otro amor, Naruto era el amor de mi vida, el único y sin el lo había perdido todo. Tomé un kunai y lo dirigí a mi cuello.

-Y así... estaremos juntos para siempre, en la otra vida, Naruto. - dije mientras el kunai se acercaba más y más a mí -

--Continúa--

XD Otro final dramático. Bueno, el prox. cap. es ya el final. Hum, igual como que muchos deben suponer ya que pasará en el prox. cap. XD ¿será un final feliz? jaja.

Ahora los reviws:

maca-chan16: Hooolas XD jajaja bueno Naruto ya se quedó con Sasuke XD pero se murio... ¿o no? Jajaja igual es como obvio :s. Bakan que te haya gustado el cap. muuuchas gracias y u.uU no me pude ir a mochiliar como te habrás enterado jajaja. Bueno amiga, nos chateamos XD ¡adiós!

sora-naechiha: Jajaj seeh pobre Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara que los hago sufrir jojojojojo XD espero complacerte con este cap. también. n.n Gracias por leer mi fic. adiós.

Novena: Juas, si me tarde en subir esta vez jajaja, pero el prox. cap. se viene pronto. Jajaja soy una dramatica y degenerada XD he aquí otro final dramático. Gracias por tu reviw n.n

Goettia: Jajaja muchas gracias pero.... buuuu no me pude ir. Bueno de todos modos lo pasé bien aquí donde estoy. XD Muchas gracias por tu reviw, saber que querías que siguiera escribiendo me da ánimos XD. :s aunque aun si no me lo pidieran lo haría de todos modos XD, amo escribir.

Suisho Haruka: XD ¡¡¡Exacto, no hay capítulo sin lemon!!! XD viva el lemon. Bueno luego de leer este final se puede pensar que el final no será feliz. XD aun no se si darle un final lindo en realidad, he estado pensando en una onda a lo Romeo y Julieta donde Sasuke se mate y luego Naruto reviva o que se yo XD jajaja, no, broma, creo que ya tengo el final.

Sakare: Jajaja juas, sorry por poner tan poquito a Gaara en este cap. pero en el próximo creo que le daré un espacio a el y quedará cumpliendo un roll importante. Gracias por tu reviw n.n

HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: Juas, que mal lo de tu dedo, oajalá estés bien pronto. XD jajaja bueno no sé como cambiar eso de "capaz" pero ya no importa :s supongo. Que bueno que te gustó el cap. Em, este también tiene lemon XD realmente no encontrarás uno sin.

R.Kirica: Muuuchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado. Jaja al leer tu reviw me pareció gran sigerencia eso de que Sasuke se aliara a Orochimaru para vengarse de la infidelidad de Naruto, pero... ya tengo que terminar este fic. o después se me hará algo agobiante y haber hecho eso lo hubiese alargado más. Pero si que es una muy buena idea.

Xno-mizuki18: ¡Holas! Gracias, que bueno que te gusten mis fics. n.n y bueno jajaja me tardé en actualizar, pero al fin está aquí el cap. 5. Gracias por los ánimos.

Hanami Uzumaki: Oh jeje, no creo que merezco tantos halagos, pero mil gracias XD jajaja mi fan, muchas gracias. Que bueno que te gusten mis fics, en serio gracias me haces sentir muy bien y así me dan más ganas de crear fics XD. Adiós, y gracias de nuevo.


	6. Soy feliz

**Capítulo 6: Soy feliz.**

-Pensamiento de Gaara-

La sangre me quemaba por dentro, estaba en mi ambiente, matando y sintiendo que en esas muertes mi derrota ante Uchiha - por ganarse el amor de Naruto - se hacía nula. En realidad no me importaba tanto Naruto como para llegar a amarlo, pero si había tenido una noche feliz con el... cariño... Y ese maldito Uchiha se lo ganó. Quizás yo quise que así fuese... Ya no importa. Esos gritos me reconfortaban, el lugar era perfecto, un enorme caos donde yo siempre salía victorioso, aunque la situación no estaba fácil. Anteriormente me crucé entre la multitud de shinobis alborotados con Uzumaki, pero no le di mayor atención. Después de eso no lo vi más, despareció al igual que Uchiha Sasuke. Me vi obligado a saltar a un árbol para evitar a unos sujetos molestos, y desde ahí arriba percibí parte de una pelea. Naruto se enfrentaba a Orochimaru, el rubio lucía tenaz, estaba furioso, lo pude sentir... Pero de pronto otro sujeto intervino en la pelea y Uzumaki tuvo problemas, Orochimaru le propinó un corte que le rasgó parte de la ropa, las cosas iban mal para el... Moriría de seguro.

"Uh... Que mal, pero creo que es mejor así... al menos para mi, no tendré que vivir recordando una noche con el." Pensaba al verlo herido mientras los dos hombres se disponían a eliminarlo con sus kunais y shuriknes. "¿Y así muere Uzumaki Naruto?" Solté un suspiro.

-Pensamiento de Naruto-

Estaba perdido, me era imposible lograr esquivar esos ataques... En mi mente pasaron miles de imágenes en un segundo, es como si hubiera visto mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos mientras esperaba el momento final.

-Sasuke... - dije mientras cerraba los ojos esperando la muerte -

Esperé... pero nada pasó... Abrí los ojos y vi a Gaara delante de mi y delante de el un muro de arena... Me había salvado.

-Gaa- dije sin poder terminar, ya que el no perdió tiempo en conversar, su cuerpo tomó la forma de Shukaku y se lanzó contra el cara de serpiente -

Pasé mi mano derecha por mi espalda, estaba cubierta de sangre, el ataque con su lengua en forma de espada había sido profundo, pero yo no pensaba darme por vencido ahí tenía que regresar con Sasuke. Pero tampoco podía dejar a Gaara peleando solo, así que uní mis fuerzas a el, fue cuando el cobarde de Orochimaru invocó a su serpiente gigante y nos dejó ocupados con ella y Kabuto, el se marchó llevándose... ¿mi camisa rota?

-Pensamiento de Gaara-

La adrenalina corría por mi cuerpo, quería matar a Kabuto, lo haría, lo mataría. Mis pensamientos emocionados por matar a Kabuto se desvanecieron al oír un quejido de Uzumaki; estaba teniendo líos con la serpiente, perdía mucha sangre de la herida de su espalda, me acerqué a él olvidando por un momento a mi presa (Kabuto) y le ayude a exterminar a la alimaña gigante. Pero para ese entonces Kabuto había huido.

-Hay... que seguirlo... - dijo Naruto agotado. Yo no dije nada y me di vuelta para comenzar a perseguir al cobarde -

En eso escuché un grito de retirada, salté al techo de una casa y vi como todos los ninjas del sonido comenzaban a abandonar Konoha. Naruto pasó corriendo delante de mí, lo seguí y llegamos a punto para divisar una curiosa escena.

-Pensamiento de Sasuke-

Mis ojos estaban empañados, pero logré contener las lágrimas, quería morir con algo de orgullo al menos. Acerqué el kunai y cerré los ojos mientras con la mano izquierda aferraba más fuerte la ropa de Naruto. Sentí el filo presionar mi cuello y abrir clavarse hasta la empuñadura (¿se llama empuñadura por donde se toma el kunai?), me dolía, pero no importaba, lo moví para agrandar ka herida, luego lo solté... estaba causando efecto. Mi cabeza estaba inclinada hacia abajo y la sangre escurría por mi boca, me ahogaba con ella, con mi propia sangre la cual fluía por montón y comencé a sentir mi cuerpo frío.

¡Sasuke- oí mi nombre a lo lejos, pronunciado por unos labios que para mi eran sagrados, no pude levantar la cabeza para mirarlo, mi cuello no tenía fuerza. Creo que me tocó el hombro, pero yo no era conciente de si era real o si yo había alcanzado el cielo y Naruto era solo un ángel que me recibía ¡Sasuke!

Me llevó una mano al cuello presionando con fuerza, comprendí entonces que era real... Naruto estaba vivo. Quise hablar, decirle algo, pero la sangre me lo impedía, me desesperé... Si Naruto estaba vivo yo no quería morir... no quería...

Desperté en el hospital de Konoha. Me senté y vi a Kakashi mirarme, me dio un golpe suave en la cabeza y yo le devolví una mirada fulminante, pero para mi sorpresa me abrazó.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacer algo así. - comprendí que se refería a suicidarme - Ni aunque Naruto muera, ni aunque todos mueran. Me decepcionaste, creí que la muerte de tu clan te había fortalecido y que serías capas de cargar con algo así como otra muerte sin derrumbarte y cometer el suicidio.

No le respondí, pero me molestó lo que dijo. El no sabía nada, no comprendía que luego de perder a mi familia y a los míos no quería perder a nadie más, menos a quien amaba... Kakashi no comprendía eso. Me volví a recostar y miré hacia todos lados.

¿Y Naruto- pregunté-

-Fue a comer algo, casi ni ha comido, los nervios lo mataban. - me miró abandonando esa expresión de reproche que tenía hace un momento - Me alegro de que estés bien. Dormiste por tres días y tuvieron que donarte mucha sangre. Naruto por supuesto donó y también Gaara.

"�¿Gaara¿Por qué él?" Pensé al oír eso. Yo que Gaara no hubiera hecho nada... yo no lo ayudaría. Que egoísta me sentí... le debía las gracias después de todo, aunque no quería dárselas.

-Pensamiento de Naruto-

Solo quería que Sasuke se recuperara, no perdí tiempo en donar sangre... Pero había tantos heridos en el hospital que había escasez de donantes. Me desesperé al ver que el no despertaba y seguía pálido. Tsunade no obachan había detenido la hemorragia, pero faltaba sanarlo del todo y faltaba sangre. Salí del cuarto donde estaba Sasuke, me sentía alarmado, necesitaba aire o me ahogaría. Me senté en el tejado de una casa y apreté los puños llorando. Tenía miedo y rabia. Ahora comprendía porqué Orochimaru había tomado mi camisa, todo había sido una maldita trampa. Algo de arena nubló mis ojos y al instante sentí la presencia de Gaara sentado a mi lado, rápidamente limpié mis lágrimas.

¿Uchiha está muy grave cierto- me preguntó y yo asentí- Perder a un ser amado...

Se levantó sin decir nada más, su voz había sonado fría como siempre, pero a la vez melancólica. Al día siguiente me enteré de que Gaara había donado sangre para Sasuke... No comprendía por qué lo había hecho, pero le estaba eternamente agradecido. Salí del cuarto luego de darle un suave beso en la frente a mi pálido koi, estaba nervioso, quería ver sus ojos abiertos de nuevo. Me dirigí a la cafetería ( XD no se si hay cafetería en el hospital de Konoha, pero bueno ò.o es mi fic. y escribo lo que quiero XD) y me senté a comer algo, no había comido nada en todo el día. Creo que Gaara me había estado siguiendo, porque era mucha coincidencia que pasara por ahí, se sentó en la misma mesa que yo y me miró, le ofrecí unas rosquitas que había comprado y el probó una.

-Gracias por donar sangre para Sasuke. - le sonreí-

-No fue por el. - lo miré extrañado - Fue por ti.

No quise decir nada, así que me concentré mirando mis roscas. Mis manos temblaban cuando el se levantó y tomó mi rostro, sabía que me iba a besar, no podía detenerlo, se lo debía por ayudar a Sasuke. Dejé que esos labios y esa lengua jugaran con mi boca y me permití responder el beso. En el fondo sigo sintiendo algo por Gaara, pero no sé que es... Amor no es... es como... similitud, somos parecidos en muchas cosas. Sentirlo cerca mío me agrada, es como que puedo compartir mi pesar. Regresé rumbo a la habitación de Sasuke seguido por Gaara. Corrí a abrazarlo al ver que estaba despierto, el me besó con desesperación pero luego terminó el beso y se quedó mirando a Gaara quien sumergió sus ojos verdes en los de mi koi, sus miradas chocaban.

-Pensamiento de Sasuke-

Naruto llegó acompañado de Gaara, eso me ponía un tanto celoso. Por otro lado el me miraba de una forma que me hacía sentir humillación, le debía algo por haberme ayudado...

-Gracias por todo Naruto. - Naruto sonrió, pero yo me concentré en Gaara... Tomé aire y dije casi sin poder mirarlo a los ojos - Gracias a ti también...

No dijo nada y se fue. Naruto lo miró irse sin darle demasiada importancia.

-Hum¿ya sabías que el donó sangre para ti?

-Si. - dije serio - De lo contrario no tendría porqué darle las gracias.

Ese mismo día abandoné en hospital, aunque intentaron retenerme para que me quedara más tiempo. Pero yo no quería, deseaba estar en casa con Naruto y descansar, y así fue, pero con la excepción de que no nos fuimos a mi casa, sino a la de el. Dormí y descansé mucho hasta el día siguiente cuando ya me sentí mejor y revitalizado. A pesar de que Orochimaru había escapado yo me sentía seguro, sabía que no iba a regresar a Konoha al menos por un largo tiempo, y para ese entonces yo ya podría con el. Mi vida en ese momento giraba en torno a la paz, luego de tantos líos ininterrumpidos necesitaba ser feliz, no podía olvidar a Itachi, por el, por conseguir poder para llevar a cabo mi venganza, había dejado Konoha y había soportado a Orochimaru; pero aún así en ese entonces mi mente no quería concentrarse en otra cosa que fuese la felicidad... Y para eso estaba el rubio a mi lado, para ayudarme con mi propósito. Jaja, nunca imaginaba con qué cosa saldría Naruto, esa noche llegó con una atmósfera de pasión rodeándolo y con una bolsa, lo miré con curiosidad y el se sonrojó, adiviné que alguna perversión tenía planeada, y claro, así era, su traviesa e infantil mente revolucionada por las hormonas lo había hecho comprar nada más ni nada menos que un consolador que vibraba. No pude más que llevarme una mano a la cara y aguantar la risa mientras sentía mi cara caliente por un poco de vergüenza... ese Naruto tiene cada idea. De todos modos no me iba a negar a sus jueguitos, los juegos son excitantes, incluso con Orochimaru me excitaban y esa vez con Naruto fue aun mejor.

(lemon un poquititititito fuerte, aunque no, en realidad ni tanto XD bueno ya saben como soy)

-Auch, está un poco grande... - reclamé cuando Naruto, con poca delicadeza, introducía el juguete en mi - Kuso, baka, hazlo con cuidado.

-Mmmm, reclamando te ves mas sexy. - le dediqué una mirada fulminante mientras sentía mis mejillas arder - OK, jajaja iré con cuidado.

Comencé a morder la almohada a causa del placer y un leve toque de dolor, el consolador era bastante grande, pero en cuanto Naruto activo la vibración sentí que abandoné la realidad, era un placer tremendo, sentí que esas vibraciones llenaban todo mi cuerpo. Logré abrir los ojos para ver que estaba haciendo Naruto mientras yo me perdía entre mis propios gemidos; mi Uzumaki tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y se mordía el labio inferior mientras se masturbaba y me miraba complacido. Gateé hasta su lado y lo empuje para que se acostara, tomé un frasquito con lubricante que estaba en la cama - venía gratis con el consolador, al menos eso me dijo Naruto - y lo unté en la entrada de Naruto y en mi pene, luego entré en el con un poco más de prisa de lo habitual, pero es que el placer en ese momento me volvía salvaje. Comencé a moverme y Naruto pasó su mano derecha en dirección a mi trasero y comenzó a manejar el consolador logrando que yo gritara en éxtasis, para darle más placer a el unté mi mano - la derecha - con lubricante y masturbé a mi koi. Salí de su cuerpo para evitar que llegara al orgasmo, me quité el consolador y le indiqué a Naruto que se pusiera a gatas (o sea, en cuatro XD), ahora era su turno de gozar con el juguetito, lo masturbé un momento con el consolador y deleité mis oídos con sus gemidos y gritos, después se lo quité y el se puso boca arriba, me jaló de las caderas y me sentó sobre el penetrándome.

-Pensamiento de Naruto-

Fue una idea maravillosa de mi parte el haber comprado el vibrador - bueno, yo siempre tengo ideas maravillosas, ya que soy Uzumaki Naruto y seré el Hokage -. Esa noche fue una fiesta de placer, luego de jugar un buen rato con el consolador Sasuke quedó sentado sobre mí, logré no cerrar mis ojos a pesar del placer, quería verlo. Subía y bajaba sentado en mis caderas, se movía de forma sensual, el también estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando los míos, respiraba por la boca y su pelo se estaba mojando a causa del sudor. Acaricié ese pecho que me encanta y apreté sus pezones rosados, luego mis manos tomaron rumbos más bajos; mientras que la derecha acariciaba la punta de su pene, la izquierda apretaba su suave, redondeado y firme trasero. Luego nuestras manos se tomaron y el se inclinaba hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, hacia un lado y hacia otro, afirmándose de mis manos. Ante mi, Sasuke era un dios del placer, podría llamarlo dios del sexo, pero sonaría feo. Esa noche tuvimos un solo orgasmo, pero uno tremendo que nos dejó agotados. Adoro el momento después del clímax, me encanta sentir los latidos del corazón agitado de Sasuke - ya sea que este sobre o bajo mío - y todo parece ser paz y calma, a demás mi koi tiene tanto aguante y me hace durar a mi también que logramos ver el amanecer casi siempre y cuando despertamos tengo la costumbre de comer ramen en la cama junto a Sasuke.

Desperté aproximadamente a las diez de la mañana, Sasuke seguía dormido así que me fui a bañar solo. Me sequé y vestí en el baño, y al salir me encontré con una desagradable visión: Sasuke aun desnudo besaba vorazmente a Gaara... No entendía que mierda pasaba ahí.

-Pensamiento de Sasuke-

Desperté al sentir que alguien estaba en la casa, alguien que lógicamente no era Naruto. Tenemos la mala costumbre de no poner llave a la puerta de entrada, así que alguien se metió a la casa así como así. El pelirrojo me miró si mucha expresión más que la de una seria mirada que me pareció decía: "¿dónde está Naruto?"

¿Qué haces aquí- le dije con un tono de voz muy serio y amenazante, pero el maldito ni si quiera me respondió, sumergió la mirada en mi, creo que observando mi cuerpo desnudo, luego miró hacia todos lados de la habitación ¿Eres sordo o qué?

¿Uzumaki Naruto está en el baño, cierto- dijo con una voz seca y calmada -

-Si¿por qué?

Como respuesta se apoyó contra la pared y miró a la nada. Me sentía furioso, anteriormente, luego de salir del hospital, Naruto me había contado que Gaara y el habían vuelto a tener algo de contacto íntimo, solo besos, pero era algo. No es que me molestara demasiado, pero me intrigaba saber qué tenía Gaara que atraía a mi koi, a pesar de que el decía que no era mas que cariño o algo de hermandad. Me levanté de la cama y me enrollé la sabana blanca a la cintura, tomé las manos del pelirrojo y las puse contra la pared entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y lo besé. El no me apartó, sino que también exploro mi boca. Aun no soy capaz de comprender qué cosa tiene Gaara de especial, sus labios me parecieron fríos y duros, y su lengua egoísta y carente de sentimientos.

-Pensamiento de Gaara-

Sentí la necesidad de ir a ver a Uzumaki Naruto, pero en su cuarto me encontré con Uchiha. Desde la cama de sabanas blancas me miró molesto y desnudo, tiene un cuerpo atlético y más rudo que el de Naruto, un cuerpo lindo, pero no me produjo deseos de hacerme de él, no como el de Naruto, ese es un cuerpo tierno. Uchiha Sasuke terminó por besarme y le correspondí, su boca lo describe perfectamente: rudo, frío y con deseos de venganza por los besos que le di a Naruto. La sabana que llevaba puesta en la cintura se calló dejando al descubierto su cuerpo. El beso no cesaba y cada vez lo sentía más salvaje a tal punto de que me mordió hasta hacerme sangrar. Fue cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y Naruto con una toalla en la cabeza nos miró atónito. Uchiha me soltó y se giró al Uzumaki.

-No es lo que piensas. - dijo Uchiha como excusa -

¿Gaara, qué haces aquí- dijo Naruto sin darle tanta importancia al hecho de que Uchiha me hubiera besado -

Yo había ido con el propósito de verlo y como ya lo acababa de ver me di media vuelta, a demás no quería quedarme a conversar y menos con Uchiha ahí. Me fui mientras lamía la sangre de mis labios.

-Pensamiento de Naruto-

Fue una situación extraña. Sasuke me explicó porqué lo besó, pero aun así me pareció extraña. No le dimos más vueltas al asunto hasta que las cosas se complicaron un día antes de la partida de los ninjas de la Arena.

Fui al Ichiraku mientras Sasuke estaba con Kakashi practicando sus nuevas habilidades, ahí me encontré con Shikamaru y Temari, que por cierto se veían muy juntos. Le pregunté a Temari dónde estaba Gaara - quería despedirme ya que no creía verlo al día siguiente ya que partirían en la mañana -. Shikamaru me miró un momento y luego siguió comiendo, estoy seguro de que me analizó preguntándose las intenciones que yo tenía para ver a Gaara.

-Ahí esta... - dijo Gaara señalando hacia atrás de mi, por lo visto tanto ella como Shikamaru y yo acabábamos de notar su presencia, puesto que ella me lo indicó con un leve tono de asombro -

Me levanté para dirigirme a el, pero este me hizo una seña y nos alejamos del lugar.

¡Que coincidencia, justo quería verte- le dije animado y para mi impresión sonrió con sinceridad, a pesar de que no dijo nada - Perdón por lo que pasó la otra vez con Sasuke, pero cualquiera en su lugar se pondría celoso.

-Lo se. - no entiendo por qué casi siempre con Gaara las cosas terminaban igual -

A pesar de decir que lo sabía me besó y yo... le respondí. Pero ese fue el último beso que nos dimos y terminó por satisfacer la similitud entre ambos, ya era evidente que nos atraíamos por el hecho de ser parecidos y a la vez polos opuestos. Me refiero a que tanto Gaara como yo tuvimos una infancia marcada por el rechazo, y mientras el tiene a Shukaku yo tengo a Kyuubi.

¿Te volveré a ver cierto- le pregunté sonriendo luego de asimilar para siempre el porqué de mi cariño hacia el y de verlo como a mi hermano -

-Si. Tenlo por seguro.

De pronto se hizo a un lado, justo cuando desde arriba saltó Sasuke con su mano empuñada hasta donde estaba Gaara. Nos había visto y como es de esperar se había molestado. Traté de detenerlo, pero fue inútil, tanto el como Gaara ya estaban en sus límites de paciencia. Sasuke lo tenía dominado, destrozó su escudo de arena y lo golpeaba en el suelo haciéndolo sangrar de la nariz y boca, pero fue justo la boca de Gaara lo que llamó mi atención; sus labios estaban curvados en una sonrisa sádica, noté como sus manos y su cuerpo fue cambiando hasta verse como Shukaku. Sasuke retrocedió pero la arena lo alcanzó azotándolo en el suelo. La desesperación me invadió, la pelea se salía de control, Sasuke activó su sello. Creí que terminarían matándose, estaban heridos y yo no podía separarlos, no hacían caso a mis peticiones ni a mis golpes al tratar de detenerlos, y para colmo nadie pasó por ahí... Pero de pronto, cuando ambos estaban en el suelo golpeándose, Sasuke quedó sobre Gaara mirándolo a los ojos, poco a poco se calmaron sin dejar de mirarse. Se comprendieron. Sasuke se levantó y dio espacio a Gaara de hacer lo mismo, nos dio una última mirada y se marchó con una leve sonrisa. Yo miré a Sasuke sin entender nada.

-Es... un buen tipo. - dijo Sasuke con seriedad, dejándome más confundido -

¿Un buen tipo¿Lo golpeaste hasta el cansancio y me sales con que es un buen tipo!

-Baka, nunca entenderás. - y realmente nunca entendí bien, ahora solo puedo pensar que sus miradas se cruzaron dándose a entender que ellos no eran tan distintos. Quizás para Gaara, Sasuke pasó a ser parte de una hermandad similar a la que tenía conmigo - Vamos a casa.

Gaara y los demás ninjas de la Arena abandonaron Konoha al amanecer. Me desperté para verlos pasar por la ventana y noté que Sasuke había tenido la misma idea que yo. Cuando Gaara pasó cerca de mi casa se volteó unos segundos para luego seguir su marcha. Desde ese entonces lo hemos visto un par de veces, ya no me besa, pero creo que ha besado un par de veces a Sasuke, lo cual no se lo he reprochado por que sé que al igual que yo terminó por darse cuenta de que es solo un cariño de similitudes; más que eso no hay de Gaara, solo decir que se ha vuelto más fuerte, pero de amor... nada, creo que así lo desea el. En cuanto a Sasuke y yo, las cosas surgieron bien, uno que otro problema simple, pero nada que el amor y un buen platón de ramen junto a el no puedan curar.

-Pensamiento de Sasuke-

Así terminó una etapa difícil de mi vida, pero salí a delante con la ayuda de este rubio que ahora duerme tranquilo en mis brazos. No sé que vaya a pasar a futuro, acabo de despertar de un extraño sueño con Itachi, es el quinto sueño que tengo con el desde hace siete días, pero aunque tenga que enfrentarme en una terrible batalla con el pronto, se que estaré bien, porque tengo por quien luchar y tengo su apoyo. Si, tengo el apoyo de Naruto, gracias el superé mi trauma sexual y sé que el en futuro me dará apoyo de nuevo, si, mi amado koi que está tomando y acariciando mi mano mientras sueña con algo supongo; se ve tan pacífico, los rayos de sol que están saliendo lo hacen ver deslumbrante, su cuerpo desnudo brilla al igual que su cabello, ante el todo lo malo me es ajeno, todo es paz. Ya no temo a nada, mañana puede presentarse Orochimaru o Itachi ante mí y sé que volveré a ver la sonrisa de Naruto. Puedo decir que soy feliz...

-Gracias Naruto... - al decir esto el abrió sus ojos y me mira, y yo lo abrazo y su atmósfera de paz me contagia, me lleva... me lleva... mis ojos se van cerrando mientras nuestros cuerpos se abrazan... me pierdo en el... poco a poco y antes de dormirme a su lado ambos alcanzamos a decir- Te amo Naruto.

-Te amo Sasuke.

-Fin-

Un cap. más liviano que el resto, y con el prometido final feliz XD. Estuve a punto de hacer un final triste, pero creo que hubiera sido mucho XD ya los atormenté bastante. Bueno, quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el fic. Me gustó escribirlo, me la pasé bien, aunque este cap. no me dejó muy conforme, no sé, falta de inspiración quizás, o algunos problemas, un poco de todo, pero bueno.

Y... aprovecho de XD promocionarme! Muy luego sacaré dos fics a la vez, o al menos eso pretendo. Uno será un Sasu x Naru, Kakashi x Iruka y con algo de Kakashi x Obito, será un fic. más de humor, porque luego de tanta tragedia quiero provar algo un poco más loco, claro que me es imposible hacerlo solo de humor y romance, así que también tendrá su drama y por supuesto... lemon! XD. El otro fic. que pienso publicar será un Itachi x Sasuke que acabara con un pequeño toquecito de Sasuke-chan con Naruto-chan, será un fic. tierno, o al menos eso trato de hacer, y bueno quizás con su poco de toque cruel. Aun no tengo todo claro, son solo proyectos.

Bueno, luego de esta larga promoción XD pasamos a los reviws:

maca-chan 16: Maca como casi siempre la primera en dejar reviws XD, buena onda me caes bakan. Jajaja, como ves no se murió ninguno XD. Aunque no se, este cap. no me gustó mucho, como que los finales me cuestan XD pero bueno. Gracias por el reviw n.n y con respecto a tu comentario del manga 245... �¡ahhh¡Naruto se ve muy mino! XD Bueno eso ya te lo dije por msn también XD pero lo repito. ¡Adios!

DeRaNgEd Of YaOi¡Gracias por el reviw! XD seeeh, adoro hacer sufrir a los personajes. Espero que te haya gustado el final. Adiós.

HaRu-DarKdi-LiSuN: Que bueno que tu dedo esté bien, jajaja bueno como ves Naruto no logró llegar a tiempo para impedir que Sasuke se tratara de suicidar, pero de todos modos se salvó XD. Adiós.

Kiomi: Oops, no lo actualizé tan rápido jajaja XD pero ya está. Muchas gracias, me alegro de que mi fic. te haya gustado, y gracias también por decir que los lemons me salen bien XD, adoro el lemon¡qué sería de nuestra vida sin lemon:s Ya me descontrolé XD. Adiós.

Suisho Haruka: XD Jajaja, sorry, este si no fue un final triste, jajaja pero si que me tentó haberlo dejado todo hecho un desastre, pero no, después me iba a arrepentir, lo sé y mucha gente me iba a odiar XD. Gracias por el reviw, adiós.

sora-naechiha: Jajaja, tengo la manía de terminar los capítulos en suspenso, por eso el cap. anterior terminó así XD. Oh, muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n das ánimos. Adiós.

narutokurama: Hola! Uh... El reviw más lindo y en parte el que más me costará responder jeje. Mil gracias por todas las cosas hermosas que dejaste en tu reviw, aprecio mucho aquello, bueno, no quiero dejar escrito aquí nuestra intimidad, aun así sabes que a pesar de todo te adoro más que nada y perdóname por no poder contestar todo con la misma forma maravillosa que tu lo hiciste en el reviw. Jaja, si, Naruto en mis fics es una mezcla de nosotras, más que nada de ti, me inspiré mucho en ti al hacer algunas cosas en mis fics jajaja. Gracias de nuevo Gigi, te quiero mucho niña. Adiós.


End file.
